Black Line
by JongInyah D.OLLai
Summary: Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, aku tak segan-segan membunuh mu! (JongIn) -FreakSummary-
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Black Line

Author : Zakia'Azzura^^

Main Cast: Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jong In . main cast bisa berubah sesuai mood author .. Other cast : ada di chapter selanjut nya .. Genre: Buta masalah genre , tentuin sendiri jangan ngarep NC pada bocah labil seperti saya. Length: Chapter 1 of …. ? Pair: KaiSoo and … tunggu chapter selanjut nya ..

Warning: , OOC, Typo(s), isi dan judul nya gak nyambung .

Rated : T-M

Disclaimer: KaiSoo is my parents

Kehilangan mu .. Membuatku lupa bagaimana cara nya tersenyum .. Kehilangan mu .. Hanya mengajariku bagaimana cara nya menangis .. aku lelah menantimu.. . Kau pergi terlalu lama , membuat ku bosan menunggu mu . Cinta ini , membuatku hanya mengenal mu di dunia ini . Kembalilah segera ,, aku membutuhkan mu .. bebaskan aku dari penderitaan ini . Kenalkan padaku dunia yang indah , yang dulu pernah ku miliki .. Seperti dulu , saat kau masih di samping ku – Kyungsoo. Seorang namja bermata bulat , memandang nanar kea rah sebuah foto yang di pegang nya , mata nya berair dan bengkak menandakan ia baru saja menangis hebat .

'Brakkkk .. Seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar nya , ia segera menyimpan foto itu di balik saku nya .

#####

''Eomma ,, aku tak mau… lepaskan akuu …'' jerit seorang namja yang sedang di seret paksa oleh seorang yeoja paruh baya . yang dia panggil 'eomma'

''jangan melawan kyungsoo ! '' yeoja itu dengan brutal terus menyeret namja bermata bulat yang tak lain adalah anak semata wayang nya –kyungoo- menuruni tangga dengan tergesa gesa . Nampak di bawah , tepat nya di sisi ruang tamu, 3 namja asing berbadan kekar memakai kaca mata dan berpakaian serba hitam memandang kearah mereka . tiga namja itu berdiri tegap dengan raut wajah datar .

''eomma hikss .. hikss lepaass ..'' namja bertubuh mungil bernama kyungsoo itu terus melawan membuat sang eomma hilang kesabaran ..

PLAKKK ..

Satu tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi kyungsoo , membuat nya terkejut , merasakan pipi sebelah kiri nya terasa panas dan nyeri .

''eoma terpaksa melakukan ini ..tak ada pilihan kyungsoo '' yeoja itu menarik lengan kyungsoo menuju ruang tamu . Brakk ..

Salah satu dari namja itu meletakan koper hitam dengan kasar ke atas meja lalu membukanya , memperlihat kan isi koper tersebut .

'' seperti yang kau minta nyonya Do .. ,900 juta won … ''

Kyungsoo sudah tak sanggup berdiri lagi , tubuh nya merosot ke bawah memandang nanar kea rah ibu nya dengan pandangan kosong.. air mata nya mengalir deras . tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa 'ibunya telah menjual nya'.

''bawa dia ..'' titah salah satu namja asing itu .

2 namja asing yang lain nya mengangguk mendekati kyungsoo , menarik lengan kecil nya membawa tubuh mungil bergetar yang terus menangis itu untuk berdiri dan mengikuti mereka .

Kyungsoo hanya diam , tak ada perlawanan lagi , raut wajah nya datar , tak ada lagi jeritan nya , tak ada lagi teriakan nya .kaki nya melangkah pasrah mengikuti dua orang yang menggiring lengan nya . ia tahu 'tubuhnya sudah di jual' , ia sudah tak punya apa apa lagi , jiwa nya sudah mati . ##### Sreettt …

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang basar , di dalam nya berdiri kokoh rumah bergaya eropa klasik dan mewah , dapat di pastikan pemilik rumah itu bukan lah orang sembarangan .

setelah beberapa detik , gerbang itu terbuka secara otomatis , mobil hitam itu melaju masuk kepekarangan yang luas nya dua kali lapangan bola berhenti tepat di depan platar rumah yang di sana

sudah berdiri puluhan pelayan wanita yang memakai baju seperti pelayan pelayan di cerita dongeng dan beberapa namja kekar berpakaian hitam . berbaris rapi memenuhi platar hingga melalui daun pintu yang tak kalah besar .

1 namja keluar dari mobil itu , di iringi 2 namja yang lain dengan tergesa membuka pintu belakang mobil menampakan namja manis bermata bulat –kyungsoo-yang memandang kosong kea rah depan tanpa berniat menglihkan pandangan nya . dengan sigap salah satu dari namja itu menarik tangan kyungsoo membawa nya keluar dari mobil . kyungsoo berjalan dengan tatapan datar , air mata nya sudah mengering namun kelopak mata nya nampak bengkak dan merah .

2 namja itu mengarahkan kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti mereka , menaiki tangga platar yang cukup tinggi . saat kaki kyungsoo menginjak lantai platar semua pelayan di sana menunduk memberi hormat akan kedatangan kyungsoo . kyungsoo hanya diam pandangan nya datar tak menghiraukan apapun karna bagi nya semua nya telah mati .

2 pelayan wanita menghampiri kyungsoo ,, meraih lengan kyungsoo dengan lembut dan sopan . membawanya memasuki rumah yang benar benar seperti istana dengan perabotan perabotan mewah dan krystal krystal antic yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan nya . dua pelayan itu menggiring kyungsoo menaiki tangga lalu berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar . kamar khusus yang di siapkan untuk kyungsoo oleh orang yang telah 'membeli nya'.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar itu berjalan dengan tatapan kosong yang sepertinya sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk nya . kamar itu segera di kunci oleh salah satu pelayan dari luar .

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan nya , kamar ini begitu mewah , 4 kali ukuran kamar kyungsoo di rumah nya . dengan ranjang king size yang di letak kan tepat di tengah ruangan , Nampak hiasan guci guci krystal antic dengan bunga mawar merah maroon di dalam nya , kain-kain sutra dengan warna senada yang menjuntai ke bawah membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang melingkari ranjang king size tersebut membuat kamar ini lebih cocok di sebut 'kamar pengantin'.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata nya , cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut mata nya , ia duduk bersimpuh di lantai bersandar di salah satu sisi ranjang , kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di antara kedua lutut nya .ia rogoh saku kantong nya mengambil sebuah kertas foto , satu satu nya benda yang ia punya saat ini .

''semua nya terlambat ,, hidup ku sudah hancur sebelum kau kembali ..'' kyungsoo menangis pilu memandangi wajah yang ada dalam foto itu .

''hiks .. hiks .. seandai nya kau tidak pergi , semua nya tak akan jadi seperti ini .. ''

''tidak ada yang menjaga ku lagi ,, aku merindukan mu hiks hiks '' kyungsoo kecup foto itu tepat di bagian bibir namja yang ada dalam foto tersebut .

Ckleek ..

Kyungsoo segera menyimpan foto itu di saku nya kembali , ia hapus kasar air mata nya ..

Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung , memakai kemeja berwarna biru dengan celana hitam yang membalut kaki jenjang nya berjalan kea rah kyungsoo ,, kyungsoo memandang datar kea rah lelaki yang berjalan di balik kain sutra yang menjuntai hingga lantai itu . wajah nya tak terlihat jelas oleh kyungsoo saat namja itu mulai menarik tirai sutra menampakan wajah nya kyungsoo segera memalingkan wajah nya ke depan .

Namja itu –kim jongin ¬¬¬¬¬¬, berjalan perlahan mendekat, lalu berjongkok tepat di samping tubuh kyungsoo.

Jongin POV

''kita bertemu lagi sayang … ''

tubuh kyungsoo menegang . Aku tau dia masih mengingat suara ku ..

FLASHBACK

''Aissshh.. lepaskan ! seorang namja mungil bermata bulat menatap murka kea rah namja berkulit tan yang menarik tangan nya kasar ke sebuah gudang kosong .

Namja itu tak memperdulikan kyungsoo , ia membanting tangan kyungsoo membuat tubuh kecil itu terseret masuk ke dalam gudang . menghantam sebuah meja .

Namja tan itu segera mengunci pintu gudang . ''apa yang kau inginkan kim jongin .. ! bentak namja mungil itu .

Namja benama jongin itu menyeringai '' aku hanya ingin kau jadi milik ku ..''

''cihh .. itu tidak mungkin ! kyungsoo meludah kea rah ke lantai . membuat jongin mengepalkan tangan nya .

''apa yang tidak mungkin eoh ? jongin mencengkram tangan kyungsoo . mendesak tubuh kecil kyungsoo kesudut ruangan .

''aku bisa memperkosa mu sekarang juga , apa kau tak takut …'' jongin menyeringai .

Kyungsoo menitikan air mata nya , ketakutan . jongin menjilat air mata kyungsoo lalu membelai pipi putih nya '' jangan menangis sayang , kau membuatku sakit..'' kyungsoo menatap jongin horror .

Srekk ..

Tangan kiri jongin mengeluarkan sebuah curter , kyungsoo membulatkan mata nya , tubuh nya terasa kaku .namja bertubuh jangkung itu mulai menjilat bibir tebal nya , menggigit nya gemas sesekali menghisap nya .

''jika aku tak bisa memiliki mu .. '' . Namja berkulit tan itu sengaja menggantung kata kata nya … jongin berucap dengan bibir nya yang menempel di bibir kyungsoo , yang masih menatap shock curter yang ada di tangan kiri jongin.

Jongin melepas tautan bibir nya . menatap kyungsoo dalam lalu mengarahkan curter itu ke wajah kyungsoo .

''awkkhhhhhhh … hiks hiks '' mata bulat kyungsoo terpejam . merasakan perih ujung curter yang tajam itu menusuk pipi mulus nya .

''aku bisa membunuh mu ,agar tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat memiliki mu..'' cairan amis berwarna merah itu merembes keluar dari sayatan curter di pipi putih kyungsoo . jongin melempar curter nya ke sembarang arah lalu mulai menjilat darah yang keluar dari luka yang di buat nya .

''hiks hiks '' kyungsoo terisak ketakutan tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

''tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh memiliki mu kecuali aku…'' tangan besar nya merayap ke leher putih kyungsoo lalu menurunkannya meraba dada , perut , lalu menuju pinggang ramping kyungsoo. Meremas nya sedikit membuat kyungsoo menggigit bibir nya menahan desahan merasaknan tubuh nya bergetar di gerayangi tangan besar jongin .

''tak ada yang boleh menyentuh mu , selain aku..''

Jongin berbisik seduktif di telinga kyungsoo .. lalu pergi meninggalkan namja kecil yang masih berdiri mematung seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di alami nya barusan .

FLASHBACK OFF

''kau masih cantik seperti dulu ..'' ku tatap mata nya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah nya , mata bulat bening yang selalu membuat aku tenggelam dalam tatapan nya , bibir tebal yang telah menjadi candu bagi ku , pipi chubby mulus yang dulu dengan tega ku gores dengan curter tajam , karna aku sungguh tak mau kehilangan nya .

Aku tak pernah bercanda dengan kata kata ku ,, aku tak akan segan segan membunuh namja mungil ini dengan tangan ku jika aku tak bisa memiliki nya .

apa kalian pikir aku gila ? aku psycho ? Ya ! ku rasa memang begitu ,, aku gila karna seorang Do Kyungsoo ..

''kenapa kau diam eoh ? '' Ku sentuh lingkaran mata nya yang sembab .

''aku tak akan menyakiti mu kyungsoo ..'' Ku kecup mata bulat nya , tak ada penolakan sedikit pun dari namja mungil itu , ia hanya diam bibir nya terkatup rapat . benar benar seperti mayat hidup , melihat keadaan nya yang seperti ini membuat hati ku berdenyut sakit . apa aku telah menghancurkan hidup nya ?

Aku telah membeli tubuh nya ..

Tunggu ! kenapa harus sakit.. ? Bukan kah ini yang ku ingin kan .. aku sudah mendapatkan nya . obsesi terbesar kuu .. menjadikan kyungsoo milik ku-seutuh nya .

Ku peluk tubuh kecil nya protective dari samping , menggesekan hidung ku di leher jenjang nya , aroma tubuh nya masih sama , masih seperti dulu , aroma yang membuat aku tak pernah bisa lepas dari pesona seorang Do kyungsoo .

Kini , tubuh mungil itu , tubuh yang membuat ku kehilangan akal sehat , telah jadi milik ku sepenuh nya . bukan kah sangat indah bisa bersama dengan orang yang ku cintai , menyekap nya dalam kamar ini , menjadikan nya milik ku , memperlakukan nya semauku .

''kenapa kau hanya diam eoh ? ..setidak nya kau katakan sesuatu.. , apa yang kau butuhkan eum ?..'' aku terus mencoba bicara berharap mendapat respon dari kyungsoo , namun semua itu sia sia .

Ku tangkup kan tangan besar ku di pipi chubby nya. menatap dalam, mata besar itu .

''aku tak peduli , sekalipun kau tak mau bicara , aku tak akan melepas mu.. aku mencintai mu .. kau milik ku sekarang ..''

tanpa meminta izin ku angkat tubuh kecil nya mendudukan nya di sisi ranjang . mengecup kening nya berusaha menunjukan perasaan cinta ku yang begitu besar agar dia nyaman berada di sisi ku .ia sedikit memundurkan tubuh nya , menundukan kepala nya air muka nya yang datar berubah menjadi raut ketakutan .

''aku janji .. aku tak akan melakukan nya , sebelum kau siap ..'' ku usap rambut nya , sudut mata nya melirik ku , aku tau itu .

''kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan .. , aku tak suka melihat mu begini '' ia memalingkan wajah nya menghindari tatapan ku.

''apa kau memilih untuk tetap diam ..'' berusaha sabar aku terus mengajak nya berbicara . ku rasa sekarang aku sudah benar benar seperti orang gila .

Sepersekian detik aku menunggu respon nya namun lagi-lagi nihil . aku menghela nafas , baiklah jangan salahkan aku bila akhir nya aku akan mengingkari janjiku , untuk tidak melakukan nya-sebelum ia siap .

Ku gendong tubuh nya ala bridal style , apa ini benar benar tubuh seorang namja ? kenapa ringan sekali .. aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi . meletakan tubuh nya kedalam bathub .

''tunggu sebentar ne , aku ambil handuk ..''ku rebah kan kepala nya di pinggiran bathub , ku kecup kening nya sayang . ia memejamkan mata nya . aku menarik nafas ku dalam berusaha mengatur nafas ku yang mulai tak beraturan, keadaan nya yang seperti ini benar benar membuatku tak tahan . mat mati an aku menahan nafsu ku . aisshh .. tahan diri mu kim jong in , kau tak mau kan dia semakin membenci mu …

Aku segera berjalan menuju lemari mencari handuk untuk kyungsoo , saat ingin kembali masuk ke kamar mandi langkah ku terhenti menemukan sesuatu berbentuk segi empat .aku segera mengambil nya . sebuah foto .. milik siapa ini ? apa mungkin milik kyungsoo ?

Ku tajam kan penglihatan ku , tak percaya dengan wajah yang ada dalam foto itu .apa aku salah lihat ? ''apa mereka saling mengenal ?

T

B

C

di Riview ea~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Black Line

Author : Zakia'Azzura^^

Pair: KaiSoo – HunHan

Main Cast: Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jong In . main cast bisa berubah sesuai mood author .

Genre: Buta masalah genre , tentuin sendiri -_- jangan ngarep NC pada bocah labil seperti saya.

Length: Chapter 2 of …. ?

Warning: Typo(s) , isi dan judul nya gak nyambung .

Disclaimer: KaiSoo is my parents :D

Haii haii .. Chingu-nim(?) .LOL. aku kembali bawa nih ff gaje .

Jongin POV

Aku segera berjalan menuju lemari mencari handuk untuk kyungsoo , saat ingin kembali masuk ke kamar mandi langkah ku terhenti menemukan sesuatu berbentuk segi empat .aku segera mengambil nya . sebuah foto .. milik siapa ini ? apa mungkin milik kyungsoo ?

Ku tajam kan penglihatan ku , tak percaya dengan wajah yang ada dalam foto itu .apa aku salah lihat ?

''apa mereka saling mengenal ? ''

Chapter 2..

Segera ku simpan foto itu berusaha mengabaikan , aku bergegas menghampiri kyungsoo aku tak ingin dia mati kedinginan di kamar mandi .

Ku lihat namja mungil itu masih setia menutup mata nya , meletakan kepala nya di pinggiran bathub , aku tersenyum miris .dia benar benar tak bergerak sedikit pun . apa mungkin bila ku suruh dia melompat dari lantai 7 gedung , ia akan menuruti nya juga …

Ku letak kan handuk yang ku ambil tadi di atas wastafel , ku dekati dia yang masih betah menutup mata nya .

aku masuk ke dalam bathub duduk di depan nya, ku belai pipi chubby menggemaskan itu .ku telusuri wajah cantik yang sering kali membuat ku hilang kendali . dari alis tebal nya , bulu mata lentik nya , hidung mancung nya , dan terakhir berhenti di bibir kissable nya , ku usap bibir bawah nya dengan ibu jari ku .

''eungghh ..''

dia sedikit terganggu , ku dengar suara lenguhan nya , suara pertama yang ku dengar keluar dari bibir nya .

walaupun hanya sebuah lenguhan tapi itu berhasil membuat ku tersenyum.

jujur saja , hati ku memang sedikit sesak melihat keadaan nya .

bukan kyungsoo yang seperti ini yang ku harap kan . aku rindu senyuman manis nya , aku rindu suara tawa nya , aku rindu suara merdu nya .. aku rindu semua nya ..

aku tak akan bisa memiliki nya dengan cara baik-baik ,, maka inilah yang dapat ku lakukan.

biarlah aku hidup dalam keegoisan ku , aku tau ini salah .. sangat salah !

namun setiap kali melihat wajah nya , memeluk tubuh nya , mengecup bibir nya .. merasakan ia selalu di sampingku .. membuat ku merasa ini selalu benar .

Dengan uang , aku bisa membeli tubuh nya .. tapi aku tau , uang tak akan

bisa membeli hati nya .

Ku tatap wajah damai nya , ini lebih baik dari pada wajah datar yang selalu ia tunjukan.

Aku yakin , suatu saat kau akan terbiasa dengan ku , terbiasa dengan hidup mu yang sekarang , terbiasa dengan cinta yang ku berikan .

aku tak perduli kau bahagia atau tidak saat ini , tapi percaya lah aku akan selalu berusaha membuat mu bahagia , sekarang aku hanya perlu menumbuhkan cinta di hati mu .. dengan begitu maka semua akan 'baik baik saja' hingga akhir .

Ku usap sayang pipi putih nya , ia mengerjap ngerjap kan mata nya merasa terganggu dan terlihat sangat lucu .. , lihat lah .. gerakan kecil nya saja bisa membuat ku menyunggingkan senyuman , salah satu hal yang sangat sulit ku lakukan di depan umum .

tapi sekarang , didepan namja mungil ini aku selalu berusaha tersenyum alasan ku hanya satu ''aku ingin dia bahagia di sampingku''.

''Kyungsoo .. chagi .. ayo mandi ..'' ia menggeliat . apa tadi dia tertidur ?

Dia mulai membuka mata nya, wajah nya Nampak terkejut melihat ku duduk di depan nya .

ku usap leher nya lembut menunjukan senyum ku semanis mungkin di depan nya . yah ini memang sedikit berlebihan .. aku tak pernah melakukan nya di depan orang-orang di sekitar ku – pengecualian untuk sahabat ku sekaligus rekan bisnis ku-Oh sehun . ia mengalihkan pandangan nya berusaha mengacuhkan sentuhan kasih sayang yang ku berikan , tetap dengan wajah datar nya .

Dengan sedikit ragu ku sentuh kancing kemeja nya paling atas ,aku mendiamkan tangan ku sebentar menunggu respon dari nya . ku rasakan tubuh nya sedikit menegang saat aku melepas kancing itu, memperlihatkan kulit leher dan dada nya yang begitu mulus dan putih , nafas ku sedikit tersengal menahan nafsu dia tetap diam tak ada pergerakan sedikit pun , baiklah ku rasa ini sejenis lampu hijau dari nya .

Tanpa ragu , ku lepas seluruh kancing kemeja nya ,

''kim jongin bertahan lah .. '' .

dengan cekatan ku lucuti seluruh kain yang membungkus tubuh nya tanpa tersisa sehelai benang pun . segera ku nyalakan kran air bathub mengatur suhu nya menaikan angka nya sedikit menyesuaikan dengan suhu tubuh kyungsoo yang aku tau ''tak kuat dingin''.

Aroma teh hijau mengkoar dari air yang mengalir. aku keluar dari bathub melucuti seluruh pakaian ku .

Kembali mata bulat itu menatap ku , aku segera masuk kembali ke dalam air . ku kecup kening nya sayang.

''jika kau tak mau mengurus diri mu sendiri , maka aku sendiri yang akan mengurus mu ..'' ku tatap mata nya dalam . mata bulat nya mulai berair .

sebelum air mata itu jatuh segera ku peluk tubuh nya ''jangan menangis .. aku sakit melihat mu seperti ini ..''ia hanya diam tubuh nya kaku seolah tak bernyawa .

Kali ini hati ku benar benar sakit melihatnya menahan air mata , aku merasa jadi orang paling bodoh saat ini .. aku yang membuat nya begini , membuat nya menangis .. namun aku juga yang terluka melihat air mata itu .

Dengan telaten , ku bersihkan seluruh bagian tubuh nya tanpa tersisa . aku tak pernah merasa setulus ini sebelum nya .. tak ada nafsu dalam setiap sentuhan ku . aku berjanji , tak akan menyakiti nya .. aku akan menyumpahi diriku sendiri jika itu sampai ku lakukan dengan alasan ''khilaf''.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandi kami , aku segera membopong tubuh nya ke atas ranjang memakai kan nya piyama bergambar pororo .

aku duduk di depan nya dia tetap memasang wajah datar nya , ku keringkan rambut nya dengan hati hati dan jujur saja dia sangat sexy dengan mata sayu dan tubuh nya yang pasrah dengan perlakuan ku ini , sesekali aku mengusap rambut basah nya dengan handuk sambil tersenyum kecil melihat mata bulat nya melirik ku canggung .

''apa kau lelah eum ..? dia hanya diam memasang wajah datar nya , aku tau ia tak akan bicara padaku .

Aku segera memeluk nya . meletakan kepala nya di bahuku membawa tubuh kecil itu kepelukan yang berusaha ku buat sehangat mungkin .

''sangat sakit melihat mu seperti ini kyungsoo ah .. ''ku dongakan kepala ku menatap langit langit kamar , berusaha menahan bulir bening itu jatuh dari sudut mata ku .

''mianhee chagi , aku terpaksa melakukan ini .. aku tak mau kehilangan mu lagi'' ku kecup kening nya perlahan , mata nya terpejam , nafas nya teratur .ku tatap dalam wajah damai itu .. ''jaljayoo chagi ..''

chuuu …

######

Sehun POV

''heyy .. di mana bocah hitam itu , , ? ''

Aku berteriak semena mena kea rah pelayan yang sedari tadi membuntuti ku di belakang , dia membungkukan tubuh nya ''aisshh .. peraturan macam apa yang di buat di rumah ini .. sangat membosan kan .pelayan itu menegakan tubuh nya lagi aku menatap malas kea rah nya.

''tuan kim jongin sedang beristirahat di ruang kerja nya.. ''

Dan sekarang aku yang bodoh atau pelayan itu yang bodoh . bukan kah dia punya telinga , dari tadi aku berteriak menulusuri tiap ruangan di rumah yang tak bisa di bilang kecil ini mencari bocah hitam itu .. , harus nya dia mengatakan nya dari tadi , bukan nya membuat kaki ku pegal dan tenggorokan ku serak begini .

Tapi kenapa juga aku tidak bertanya dari tadi ?

Kalau aku bertanya dia pasti menjawab .. haahh~ baiklah ku rasa kali ini kami sama sama bodoh .

''tuan kim jongin bilang , dia tak ingin di ganggu ..''

Dengan perasaan sedikit kesal aku bergegas melangkah mengabaikan pelayan itu , menuju sebuah pintu yang di atas nya menempel sebuah papan bertuliskan ''DON'T DISTRUB'' ,, aku tersenyum mengejek kea rah papan itu . kalimat itu sama sekali tak berlaku bagi ku .

Ceklekk ..

Ku buka perlahan pintu tersebut dengan hati-hati . bersikap sopan sedikit tak apa lah . kini Nampak bocah hitam itu sedang duduk di kursi kerja nya ,mengurut kening nya , seperti nya dia sedang ada masalah .

cih .. ku kira hidup nya selalu senang setiap saat , seberapa besar masalah nya sampai ia tak menyadari sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan nya .

Pletakk ..

Satu jitakan ku darat kan di kepala nya , ia terperangah kaget menatap ku horror . aisshh .. ekspresi macam apa itu ..

''yak oh sehun ! apa yang kau lakukan ..''

''menjitak mu ..'' aku tersenyum mengejek kea rah nya . lalu dengan santai duduk di sofa dekat meja kerja nya mengabaikan tatapan horor yang masih setia ia arah kan padaku .

''aku sedang sibuk dan kau masuk seenak nya ke ruangan kerja ku tanpa permisi .. kau sangat tidak sopan sehun ah ''

Hey .. kenapa dia ? . apakah aneh kalau seorang oh sehun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja kim jongin tanpa permisi . tentu tidak ! karna itu rutinitaskuu ..

''apa yang salah dengan mu eohh .. ? kenapa kau membentak ku ..''

''aku tak membentak mu , tapi bersikaplah lebih sopan di rumah ku''

Aku mendekati nya lalu menyentil dagu nya dengan wajah menggoda ''bukan kah rumah mu juga rumah ku ..'' dia mendengus kesal memalingkan wajah nya , aku tak bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah nya.

Dan lihat lah ekspresi nya sekarang , tatapan datar yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagiku. aku menyentuh dahi nya . berniat memeriksa suhu tubuh nya . apa dia sedang sakit ?

''yak ! apa yang kau lakukan eoh ? dia menepis tangan ku kasar .

Aku duduk kembali ke sofa melirik nya yang sedang menatap ku tajam .

''yak ! jangan menatap ku seperti itu !

Ceklekk ..

''sehunnie .. jonginiee .. kalian di sini rupa nya ..''

'' hanniee .. kenaapa kau lama sekali ..''

aku segera berjalan memeluk namja cantik itu . xi luhan .. namjachingu ku . ku cium bibir nya lama , melumat dan menghisap nya lembut. Jangan Tanya kenapa dia bisa berada di sini karna tadi aku memang datang bersama nya .

''yak .. ini rumah kuu ..'' aisshh suara bocah hitam itu lagi . ku hentikan kegiatan ku di bibir luhan . membawa nya ke sofa , ku dudukan tubuh kurus nya dipaha ku . memeluk pinggang nya erat .. bocah hitam itu kembali melayangkan tatapan tak suka nya . dia sangat sensitive hari ini .

Luhan menatap ku bingung , aku hanya menggendikan bahu ku .

''ku rasa club malam bisa menyelesaikan masalah mu ..'' dia menatap ku acuh , menyandarkan punggung nya ke belakang dengan wajah frustasi .

''aku tidak bisa ..'' heyy .. apa aku salah dengar ? .. bagaimana bisa kim jongin seorang maniak seks , peminum berat , menolak pergi ke club ..

''waee .. ? luhan memasang wajah kaget nya . aku tau 'dia memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan '.kami kan sehati .. :D

''aku harus mengurus seseorang..''

seseorang ? seseorang siapa ? bukan kah dia tinggal di rumah ini sendirian pengecualian untuk pelayan dan bodyguard-bodyguard nya . bocah hitam itu mengurus seseorang ?

cih .. yang ada dia yang harus di urusi pelayan-pelayan nya .

''Siapa ? ''

Luhan menatap jongin penasaran .dan sekali lagi ku tegaskan 'dia memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan' KAMI MEMANG SEHATI .LOL . ku lihat bocah hitam itu tersentak kaget membuka mata nya .

''a-anii .. bukan siapa-siapa ..''

kenapa harus gugup . kau tak pandai berbohong di depan ku bocah ! apa yang dia sembunyikan dari ku ..

''Jinjja ? kau baik baik saja kan ..?'' aisshh apa apa an kekasih ku ini , kenapa dia harus memperhatikan namja lain di depan ku .

''ne gwenchana …''

Luhan menatap ku '' sehunnie .. aku tak bisa lama di sini .. aku ada urusan ..'' tangan kecil mulus itu mengelus wajah ku . ''ne pergilah .. '' ku cium bibir nya kilat . ia segera meninggalkan ruangan ini dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu . dia sangat menggemaskan membuat ku ingin memakan nya setia saat .

Hening sesaat ..

Tok ..tok..tok..

Tok..tok..tok

''tuan apa anda di dalam .. ? seorang pelayan wanita mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran , jongin segera berlari membuka pintu .

''ada apa ?

''tuan kyungsoo .. dia mengamuk .. '' kyungsoo ? siapa dia ?

Wajah nya Nampak panic , aku tak pernah melihat wajah nya sepanic itu karna mengkhawatirkan seseorang . dan lagi .. siapa itu kyungsoo ? apa dia orang yang menjadi alasan jongin menolak pergi ke club malam .kalau benar ... siapa pun dia .. aku yakin dia memiliki kekuatan mistis untuk menaklukan seorang kim jongin .

Jongin menatap ku sebentar , aku balas menatap nya dengan pandangan-ada-apa-dengan ku ? dia segera berjalan dengan tergesa gesa ..

meninggalkan ku sendiri di ruangan ini . aku penasaran , aku mengikuti nya diam diam di belakang ..nampak di depan sebuah pintu beberapa pelayan wanita sedang membicarakan sesuatu ,

''ehmm~

aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka ,,pelayan pelayan itu melihat kea rah ku lalu segera bubar dari tempat nya .

Aku masuk ke ruangan itu . dan seketika itu juga mataku hampir keluar dari sarang nya menatap kagum dekorasi kamar ini . ruangan apa ini ? kenapa ada ruangan seperti ini ,, seperti 'kamar pengantin'

tanpa sadar aku sedikit menyeringai . apa sebenar nya yang bocah itu lakukan ..

Hikss .. hikss .. ,,

samar ku dengar suara tangisan seseorang , aku masuk ke dalam lingkaran tirai sutra berwarna merah maroon yang menggantung indah membentuk sebuah lingkaran itu .

''tenanglah kyungiee .. apa yang kau cari eum ? kita pasti menemukan nya ..''

ku lihat kini bocah hitam itu-jongin sedang memeluk seorang namja mungil bermata bulat berusaha menenangkan nya.. namja itu sedikit meronta dalam pelukan jongin wajah nya linglung mencari sesuatu , pandangan nya kosong dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan .

Ku tepuk pundak lebar itu ''apa kau perlu bantuan ..?

jongin menatap ku terkejut . hey .. kenapa lagi bocah ini ? . aku tak salah apa-apa . aku hanya menawarkan bantuan tapi kenapa aku di tatap dengan wajah semengerikan itu .

Dan lagi .. kenapa namja bermata kelereng itu tiba tiba diam . dia menatap ku .. apa yang salah dengan wajah ku . jongin mengalihkan pandanganya ke wajah kyungsoo , dengan ekspresi yang sangat sulit ku artikan .

''ohh baiklah , aku pergi … ''

aku berjalan mundur keluar dari lingkaran tirai sutra itu tersenyum nakal kea rah jongin yang terus menatap ku dengan tatapan aneh . apa itu mainan baru nya ? ck .. kau tak pernah berubah kim jongin !

Ku tatap namja mungil itu .

Mata bulat berair nya menatap ku dalam . aku berusaha mengabaikan ..

Tess..

Tess..

aliran bening itu keluar dari mata kelereng nya , aku terpaku .. ada apa dengan ku ?

Hatiku terasa sesak melihat air mata itu , nafas ku tercekat .. tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Aku menatap jongin , ia menatap ku tajam . kenapa perasaan ku jadi tak karuan ?

Ku rasakan mataku mulai memanas . Apa yang salah dengan ku . siapa namja bermata bulat itu ?

Segera Ku alihkan pandangan ku , menghindari tatapan sayu namja mungil itu .

''maaf aku mengganggu .. ''

segera ku balik tubuh ku melangkah secepat mungkin meninggal kan ruangan itu . kini air mataku mengalir tanpa alasan yang jelas .

''kau lucu sekali oh sehun '' perasaan macam apa ini .

#####

Jongin POV

mata bulat itu masih setia menatap kedepan melihat kepergian sehun . aku dapat merasakan wajah sehun yang mulai tak karuan dan terkesan gugup saat bertemu pandang dengan kyungsoo .

ku peluk tubuh mungil yang sudah berhenti mengamuk itu ..tepat nya ia berhenti saat melihat wajah sehun ,ku angkat tubuh kecil itu membaringkan nya di atas bed .

''apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari '' ku usap surai halus nya , mata nya terpejam lingkaran hitam makin kontras di kelopak mata nya .

''kenapa kau selalu menangis ..''

Ku rogoh saku celana ku '' foto ini ? apa foto ini yang kau cari eum ? seberapa berharga namja yang ada dalam foto ini untuk mu ?''

ku tatap wajah damai itu. Entah mengapa , semenjak menemukan foto ini aku merasa terancam akan kehilangan nya . dan itu membuat ku takut .. sangat takut . aku takut tak bisa mengendalikan diri ku .tetaplah di sisiku kyungsoo .

tanpa sadar aku tersenyum meremehkan kea rah wajah namja yang ada dalam foto itu .

kenapa harus wajah namja ini ?

aku berbaring di samping nya , memeluk tubuh itu 'protektive'.

aku tak akan biarkan seorang pun merebut mu dariku kyungsoo , sekalipun dia orang terdekatku .

''Siapa kau sebenar nya oh sehun ?

TBC ..

baLas baLas riview ^^

**Opikyung113**

iya . . . wkwk monggo dibaca Lagih #pLak

sama! gue juga suka! oke! disini Kai dibikin thadith/?/ tapi. . . ya cuma sadis sadisan/?/ ga tega kaLi ama Kyungiie, and ini dia Lanjutannyaah

**tuti handayani**

dia lah si anuuu! #pLaak

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**

iyaa baguus /eeh?/ ga psycho psycho amat kok! tenang..! darah darahan nya CUMA dikit-ohokk- oke ini dia Lanjutannyaah

**hdkl12**

HUAAAA huaaa dialah si ANUUU! bwahahahaa -AuthorSarap-

**all! gomawo udah riview~ oke! aLways riview eaaa**

**ppai ppaaai**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Black Line

Author : Zakia'Azzura^^

Pair: KaiSoo – HunHan

Main Cast: Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jong In . main cast bisa berubah sesuai mood author ..

Genre: Buta masalah genre , tentuin sendiri -_- jangan ngarep NC pada bocah labil seperti saya.

Length: Chapter 3 of …. ?

Warning: Typo(s) , isi dan judul nya gak nyambung .

Disclaimer: KaiSoo is my parents :D

Happy reading ..

Author POV

''dia mengalami sedikit gangguan kejiwaan .. , jangan terlalu menekan nya , perlakukan dia dengan baik agar kondisi kejiwaan nya tidak semakin parah .. ''

Seorang namja berkulit tan-kim jongin- mengacak rambut nya frustasi , kalimat itu selalu terngiang – ngiang dalam benak nya . kalimat itu keluar dari mulut dokter Lee , dokter pribadi keluarga Kim yang sengaja ia datangkan kemarin malam ke rumah nya untuk memeriksa keadaan kyungsoo . sebegitu parah kah keadaan nya ?

Sejak mendengar pernyataan dokter Lee itu , setiap detik ia selalu memikirkan kyungsoo yang sedang berada di rumah . berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja menunggu di tanda tangani nya pun tak di sentuh nya sedikit pun .

Sedang apa dia sekarang , apa pelayan nya memperlakukan nya dengan baik , apa ia sudah makan … ? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu datang beruntun memenuhi isi kepala nya .

''ku harap kau tak melakukan sesuatu yang membahaya kan mu kyungi ..'' namja itu menggumam lalu sedetik kemudian membulat kan mata nya . '' itu mungkin saja terjadi''.

Ceklekk ..

Seorang yeoja masuk ke ruangan nya , ia menatap malas yeoja itu ..

''selamat siang tuan , ini jadwal meeting anda …''

yeoja itu mengulurkan tangan nya memberi selembar kartas . bukan nya menjawab atau menerima kertas itu , namja tan itu malah berdiri memakai jas hitam nya lalu berjalan menuju pintu mengabaikan yeoja yng kini berdiri cengo menatap kepergian nya .

''batalkan semua meeting hari ini , aku harus segera pulang ..''

Blamm ~

#####

''Di mana kyungsoo ? ''

jongin berjalan memasuki rumah nyaa.

''dia di kamar nya tuan ..'' jawab salah satu pelayan yang berjalan mengekor di belakang .

''apa dia sudah makan siang ? ''

''dia tak mau makan tuan .. '' jongin menghentikan langkah nya . menatap tajam dua pelayan yang kini menunduk di depan nya .

''apa kalian ingin membunuh nya eoh ? ..'' jongin menatap murka dua pelayan itu .

''sangat susah menyuruh nya makan tuan , dia terus-terusan diam .. kami takut dia mengamuk lagi ..''

pelayan itu terus menunduk . jongin menghela nafas nya . melempar jas dan tas kerja nya sembarangan keatas sofa bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar kyungsoo .

Dengan perlahan di buka nya pintu itu , ia berjalan menulusuri setiap sudut kamar .

''kyungsoo .. chagi kau di mana eoh ? '' mata nya menatap ke sekeliling kamar .kyungsoo tak ada di kamar nya . jongin mulai panic hingga telinga nya menangkap sebuah suara .

''ssshrrrrrr ….. '' Bunyi air .

Perlahan jongin berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi , di buka dengan hati-hati pintu itu ..

Dan sedetik kemudian ia membulat kan mata nya tak percaya . di lihat nya dengan jelas tubuh mungil itu tenggelam dalam air bathub yang sudah penuh membuat banyak genangan air di bawah nya . mata bulat nya terpejam di dalam air . tubuh kecil nya tak bergerak sedikitpun .

''kyungsoo … ''

air mata mengalir deras di pipi jongin , ia angkat tubuh kecil itu dari dalam air , memelukanya erat , deru nafas kyungsoo sudah tak terdengar lagi ,, ia letakan tubuh mungil itu di lantai dingin kamar mandi . membuka mulut nya . memberi nafas buatan berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa yang sangat berharga bagi nya itu.

nafas jongin tercekat , degub jantung nya tak beraturan , dada nya naik turun melihat keadaan kyungsoo bagai orang sekarat . air mata terus mengalir . ditekan nya dada putih sempit itu .

''hiks hiks kyungii.. jangan tinggalkan aku ..''

ia tekan dada namja mungil itu dengan brutal , akal sehat nya kini sudah hilang melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang sangat mengenaskan .

''ku mohon .. hiks .. hikss ..''

Jongin terus menekan dada namja mungil itu , sesekali membungkuk memberi nafas buatan . apapun akan ia lakukan …

Hingga ..

''uhukk .. uhuk ..''

Namja mungil itu tersedak .. , nafas nya mulai kembali terdengar ia segera membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukan nya , namja tan itu menyadarkan tubuh nya di dinding dengan mata terpejam .

hampir kehilangan kyungsoo .. membuat tubuhnya lemas kehabisan tenaga menahan ketakutan , air mata terus mengalir di pipi nya , menatap wajah pucat kyungsoo , tubuh kecil itu terkulai lemas dalam dekapan nya . ia kecup kening kyungsoo sayang .

''jangan seperti ini lagi , kau membuat ku hampir gila''.

Jongin POV

Ku angkat tubuh kecil itu ke atas ranjang , ku ganti baju nya dengan hati-hati .sesekali menelan ludah ku kasar mendapati pemandangan indah di depan ku.

tak ku pungkiri .. aku namja normal melihat tubuh telanjang nya membuat ku mati-mati an menahan nafsu , memang hanya namja mungil ini-kyungsoo- yang dapat mengendalikan ku .. ia bagai malaikat dalam kehidupan ku . tetaplah di sini kyungsoo , jangan coba-coba untuk meninggalkan ku lagi .

#####

Ku langkah kan kaki kaki ku menuju kamar kyungsoo membawa nampan berisi sarapan nya hari ini , entah mengapa aku sangat semangat .

mungkin karna beberapa hari ini aku menghabiskan hari-hariku bersama namja mungil yang sangat ku cintai itu .

aku sengaja mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari untuk menemani nya , meskipun hanya wajah datar yang ia tunjukan . aku tak peduli , asalkan ia tetap berada dalam pelukan ku . bagiku itu cukup ..

Ku buka pintu kamar itu perlahan , dapat ku lihat sosok mungil itu duduk di sofa dekat balkon kamar , menatap langit pagi yang memang sangat cerah hari ini , senyum tipis terkembang di bibirku .

entah mengapa dia sangat cantik dan manis hari ini . seperti nya aku memakaikan nya baju yang tepat . dia sangat mempesona dengan kemeja berwarna kuning cerah itu , meskipun wajah nya datar tanpa ekspresi , itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikan nya .apa dia benar benar seorang namja ?

Aku duduk di samping nya dengan hati-hati takut mengganggu kenyamanan nya , sudut mata nya melirik ku .. aku terkekeh kecil , lalu ku cium pipi chubby nya ..

''selamat pagi sayang ..''

ku latakan nampan sarapan nya di atas meja kecil di samping ku.

Ku peluk pinggang nya , menyandarkan kepala ku di bahu sempit itu , kejadian tempo hari yang hampir merenggut nyawa nya berputar dalam ingatan ku , aku sungguh takut kehilangan nya tanpa ku sadari air mata ku keluar tanpa bisa di tahan .

ku peluk tubuh itu semakin erat .. air mata ku membasahi lengan baju nya .. ia menatap ku tetap dengan wajah datar nya .. ku tangkup kan tangan besar ku di pipi chubby nya , ia masih menatap ku .. tepat nya menatap air mata ku yang tarus mengalir .

''aku sangat mencintai mu , ku mohon percayalah ..'' ia diam dan hanya diam.

''jangan coba-cob aingin meninggalkan ku dengan cara seperti itu lagi .. ''

''aku tak sanggup kehilangan mu ..''

Ku hapus air mata ku kasar , dia masih menatap ku .. ini pertama kali dia menatap ku selama ini . aku tersenyum dalam tangisan ku.. mengecup kening nya .

''habiskan sarapan mu sayang ..''

Ku ambil nampan sarapan nya kembali .

Dia diam , selalu begini dan itu sudah biasa bagiku . ku angkat kaki nya ke atas sofa , memutar tubuh nya agar menghadap ku , aku tau .. ini akan sulit seperti hari-hari sebelum nya.

''buka mulut mu .. aaa~''

aku mengisyarat kan nya untuk membuka mulut nya , dia menatap mataku sebentar .

''aku tak ingin kau sakit ..''

aku memasang ekspresi sememelas mungkin berusaha merayu nya .dan 'Bingo!

dia membuka mulut nya .seperti nya hari ini tak sesulit yang ku bayangkan . inilah yang ku harapkan .

ku masukan perlahan makanan itu ke mulut nya , senyum tak pernah pudar dari bibirku melihat perkembangan nya . Aku yakin , cepat atau lambat dia akan menerimaku …

Setelah selesai dengan acara sarapan nya , ku baringkan tubuh nya di sofa .. tak ada penolakan sedikit pun . ku usap surai halus nya .. dia diam , menutup mata merasakan sentuhan tangan ku

sungguh , dia sangat mengagumkan .. dia bagai malaikat yang hadir dalam hidup ku . ku kecup kening nya lembut .. ikut berbaring di samping nya di atas sofa sempit itu . ku peluk tubuh nya erat .. dia menatap ku dengan mata bulat nya , aku membalas tatapan nya mengeratkan tangan ku di pinggang nya.

Deg ..

Apa aku sedang bermimpi , jika benar .. aku sungguh tak ingin terbangun selama nya .

tangan kecil itu melingkar di perut ku . ia membalas pelukan ku .. hati ku rasa nya ingin mencelos keluar merasakan tangan kecil itu mengeratkan pelukan nya .

dia menatap ku , wajah nya masih datar .. ia menggesek gesekan kepala nya di dada ku berusaha mencari kenyamanan . tanpa sadar cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut mata ku .

aku bahagia ..

ya ! tentu saja aku bahagia .

#####

Sehun POV

''aishhh … kenapa akhir akhir ini kepala ku sering sakit mendadak .. ahhkk menyebalkan ..''

Ku banting setir kuu , memberhentikan mobil ku di sembarang tempat . aku keluar dari mobil .. di sinilah aku sekarang .. di depan rumah sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja ku –Kim Jongin.

Kepala ku sering sakit begini pasti karna pekerjaan yang menumpuk , aisshh .. bocah hitam itu juga salah satu penyebab nya . seenak nya saja dia mengambil cuti beberapa hari dan menyerahkan seluruh tugas nya sebagai direktur kepada ku selama dia cuti . Direktur macam apa dia ?

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa permisi , sampai di depan pintu aku mendesah pelan . aku harus berteriak lagi .

''KIM JONGIN DI MANA KAU EOH ! KELUAR …

Seorang pelayan berlari terbirit-birit kea rah ku , membungkukan tubuh nya-selalu.

''tuan kim jongin sedang tidak ada , kata nya ada urusan mendadak di kantor ..''

''eoh benarkah ? kenapa aku tidak tau ..'' gumam ku pada diriku sendiri .

''ya sudah , aku akan menunggu nya ..'' lanjut ku , pelayan itu permisi pergi . aku langsung melangkah kan kaki ku mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menunggu nya .

Aku masuk ke dalam ruang kerja nya , membaringkan tubuh ku di sofa .

Ku lihat di balik jendela Hari nampak mendung dan tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan lebat nya , aku memejam kan mataku . ''lebih baik aku tidur ..''

Eh ?

Apa yang ku lihat tadi ?

Aku mengarah kan pandangan ku kea rah jendela , tepat di samping jendela itu …

Ada foto ku !

Aku berjalan mendekat kea rah jendela itu .

eh ?

benar , ini aku !

Ku lihat wajah ku di coret-coret nya dengan spidol merah membentuk tanda X dan 3 anak panah kecil tertancap di sana. Aku tersenyum miris .. melihat salah satu ujung anak panah itu menacap tepat di lubang hidung ku ..

''isshh .. bocah aneh .. apa kau mencintai ku eoh ?

Kenapa foto ku di buat nya semengerikan ini.

Aku terkekeh geli membayangkan kelakuan absurd nya . aku memutar tubuh ku mengabaikan foto itu

eh ?

Tunggu !

Nampak nya ada yang salah .. merasa ada yang aneh aku berbalik lagi melihat foto itu ..

''ini foto ku kapan ? aku tak pernah merasa berfoto seperti ini … di mana ini ?

Ku perhatikan foto itu , aku benar benar tak tahu kapan aku pernah ke tempat yang ada di foto itu .

''dari mana bocah hitam itu mendapat kan nya ?

JDEEEEEERRRRRRR …

Aku terperangah kaget mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar , ku usap dada ku perlahan ''huh..untung aku tidak jantungan …

merasa tenggorokan ku yang mulai kering, aku berjalan keluar menuju dapur berniat mencari air minum ..

''hikss .. hikss .. ''

Samar ku dengar sebuah tangisan . aku berjalan perlahan mencari sumber suara itu ..

Hingga aku sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka . kamar namja mungil bermata bulat itu, yang ku tahu bernama ...

''kyu.. kyung~... kyungsoo ! ya .. nama nya kyungsoo ..''

Aku berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar itu , baru selangkah kaki ku masuk .. aku dapat melihat namja bertubuh kecil itu meringkuk di sudut ruangan , tubuh nya bergetar , ia menangis hebat .

Aku mendekati tubuh kecil itu , berjongkok di depan nya .ku usap punggung sempit nya

''uljimaa ..''

Dia mendongak menatap ku dengan mata bulat nya , mata nya yang berair membuat mata nya yang bulat itu semakin bulat seperti bola pingpong , tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat wajah nya yang sangat imut .

Greb ..

Tubuh ku terasa kaku . dia – namja bermata bulat itu-kyungsoo- memeluk leher ku sangat erat .

Dia sembunyikan kepala nya di ceruk leher ku , ku usap kepala nya .. tubuh nya bergetar , aku sangat tidak tega melihat nya seperti ini.

Ku pegang bagian belakang kepala ku ''aisshhh .. kenapa kepalaku sakit lagi ''

''uljimaa … aku di sini .. jangan takut ..''

Dia hanya diam , tak bicara sedikit pun .. ku angkat tubuh nya seperti menggendong anak kecil , lalu dengan hati-hati ku dudukan tubuh nya di sofa , sedikit meringis aku menahan kepala ku yang semakin terasa berat.

Dia diam menatap ku , aku berusaha tersenyum sambil memijit kepalaku .. kenapa aku baru sadar ''dia sangat cantik''.

''aisshh oh sehun bodoh … kau sudah memiliki luhan !

aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku , menghindari tatapan dalam mata bulat itu .

Di peluknya erat lengan panjang ku , menyandarkan kepala nya di bahuku . aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajah damai nya yang mulai terpejam .

''tidurlah … jangan takut lagi .. aku di sini''

Ku tutup mataku , berharap kepala ini berhenti meronta menyalurkan sakit ke seluruh tubuh ku ,, ku peluk tubuh mungil itu mencari kenyamanan menumpukan kepalaku di atas ubun ubun nya . hangat. itulah yang ku rasakan ..

Braaaakkk ..

''APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEHUN !

TBC..

**oke gomawo buat semua yang udah mau baca and riview nya, mian ga bisa bales riview kalian, cius riview kalian gw baca . gw baca semua riview tapi ga sempat baLes, ini gw Lagi kepepet/?/ oke! Always riview biar semangat nulisnya**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Black Line

Author : Zakia'Azzura^^

Pair: KaiSoo – HunHan

Main Cast: Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jong In . main cast bisa berubah sesuai mood author .

Genre: Nistaa (?) -_- jangan ngarep NC pada bocah labil seperti saya. Ngarep dikit..(boleh)

Length: Chapter 4 of …. ?

Warning: Typo(s) , isi dan judul nya gak nyambung .

Disclaimer: KaiSoo is my parents :D

Happy reading…

Jongin Nampak gelisah melajukan mobil nya di bawah guyuran hujan , ia mendesah frustasi sesekali memukul setir mobil nya melihat antrian mobil yang membuat kemacetan panjang di depan nya .

JDEEEERRRR ..(?)

bunyi petir membuat nya mematung seketika .

''kyungsoo…''

''aisshh shit ! bughh .. ia memukul setir mobil – lagi.

''sebentar lagi aku sampai ,, apa kau baik-baik saja eoh ..aku mengkhawatirkan mu ''

pikiran nya melayang , mengkhawatirkan kyungsoo , kekasih nya .

entahlah… , apa Ia pantas di sebut kekasih kyungsoo . namja mungil itu bahkan tak pernah bicara sepatah kata pun pada nya .

namja mungil itu hanya ibarat boneka hidup pajangan seorang kim jongin yang sangat di cintai namja tampan berkulit tan itu . lalu bagaimana dengan kyungsoo ...

namja itu selalu diam , mengikuti perlakuan jongin , tapi siapa yang tahu isi hati nya ?

#####

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah , segera menaiki tangga . seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri nya membungkuk di depan nya dengan hormat .

'' tadi tuan oh sehun datang kemari , dia mencari anda ..''

Jongin menatap pelayan itu , dengan tatapan tajam mendengar nama sehun.

'' di mana dia sekarang ..?

''terakhir saya melihat nya memasuki kamar tuan kyungsoo ..''

''MWO ?

Jongin terkejut bukan main , pelayan itu menundukan kepalanya mendengar keterkejutan tuan nya.

Jongin berlari menuju kamar kyungsoo dengan wajah gusar . sesampai nya di depan pintu, tanpa memegang knop pintu , kaki nya reflek langsung menendang pintu tak berdosa itu.

Brakkk ..

Emosi kini menguasai nya , sesuatu yang sangat tak ia inginkan kini terjadi .

Sehun-Bertemu-Kyungsoo.

Di lihat nya kini namja jangkung berkulit putih itu sedang duduk di sofa, tangan panjang nya melingkar di tubuh kecil seorang namja yang sedang memejamkan mata nya .

Dan lagi.. tangan kecil kyungsoo memeluk lengan sehun dengan erat , kyungsoo tak pernah melakukan itu pada jongin , tapi dengan sehun .. dengan mudah nya tangan kecil itu melingkar menyaman kan posisi kepala nya di bahu namja jangkung itu .

aura kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajah tampan jongin .

kali ini ia sadar .. Sehun benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang tak ia memiliki ..

ia menyimpan masa lalu kyungsoo yang tak pernah namja tan itu ketahui ..

Namun kemana memory itu hilang ..

Hingga kini sehun bagai anak anjing polos , tak tau apa-apa..

Campur tangan dalam kehidupan pribadi seorang Kim Jongin

Yang mungkin akan membahayakan diri nya sendiri nanti nya ..

''apa yang kau lakukan sehun ! suara bass nya menggema ke seluruh ruangan .

Perlahan sehun membuka mata nya . menatap jongin yang sedang berdiri angkuh di depan nya.

''yakh ! kemana saja eoh.. kenapa lama sekali .. ?!

Bukan nya takut dengan teriakan jongin , sehun malah balik meneriaki namja jangkung berkulit tan itu .

''apa kau tak kasian dengan nya .. dia menangis sendirian di kamar ini .. !

sehun menunjuk nunjuk kyungsoo yang tidur nya mulai terganggu .namja mungil itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya hingga mata bulat itu terbuka menatap jongin dan sehun yang sedang berdiri berhadapan .

ia menundukan wajah nya mendapat tatapan tajam dari jongin .

namja tan itu berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo berjongkok di depan namja mungil yang masih setia menundukan kepala nya .

di usap nya lembut pipi chubby kyungsoo dapat di lihat nya dengan jelas bekas-bekas aliran bening di pipi putih itu

''mianhe … ''

jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan wajah bersalah. mengabaikan sehun yang masih berdiri di belakang nya

sudut mata jongin melirik ke belakang , kea rah sehun tepat nya .

''bisakah kau pulang dulu..''

sehun mendecih sebal . menghentak-hentakan kaki nya keluar dari kamar kyungsoo . menggerutu tidak jelas merasa sudah di usir oleh sahabat nya sendiri

.

.

.

PLAKKK !

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kyungsoo , mata bulat itu semakin bulat menatap jongin , air mata nya menetes menahan perih di bagian rahang dan pipi nya . bibir nya terkatup rapat , hanya ringisan kecil yang keluar.

''Sudah ku bilang , tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh menyentuh mu selain aku ..!

jongin berteriak di depan wajah kyungsoo , di remas nya kasar rambut kyungsoo .

''awkhh .. ''

ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir namja mungil yang kini mata nya terpejam menahan sakit akibat rambut nya yang di tarik tangan besar itu ke belakang membuat kepala nya mendongak paksa memperlihat kan leher jenjang nya yang putih dan mulus .

jongin memandang lapar kea rah leher putih yang mulai berkeringat itu . jakun nya bergerak naik turun menahan hasrat .Di tatap wajah cantik yang meringis kesakitan memejamkan mata nya .

''kau harus di hukum chagi ..''

''slurpppp''

di hisap nya leher putih itu dengan kuat , membuat tubuh kecil itu menegang mengigit bibir nya menahan desahan .

namja tan itu terus menjilat , menggigit dan menghisap leher kyungsoo dengan brutal . meninggalkan bercak merah dan lecet yang mengeluarkan darah bekas gigitan keras nya .

mengabaikan kyungsoo yang terus mengeluarkan air mata nya bergerak tak nyaman menerima perlakuan jongin .

tak ada lagi perlakuan lembut jongin , tak ada lagi sentuhan kasih sayang yang selalu di terima kyungsoo dari namja tampan itu .

kini emosi menguasai perasaan dan otak namja itu .. bahkan ia lupa dengan janji nya sendiri

''tak akan menyakiti kyungsoo''.

jongin menindih tubuh kecil kyungsoo dengan kasar , di lumat nya bibir tebal kyungsoo ganas , tingkah nya semakin brutal .

kini namja mungil itu hanya diam merasakan tubuh nya bergetar ketakutan di jelajahi namja tan itu

bukan kah ia tahu ''tubuh nya telah di beli oleh jongin , ia tak punya hak lagi .. tubuh kyungsoo sudah jadi milik jongin sepenuh nya '' .

kini namja tan itu sudah benar-benar hilang kendali , 2 minggu ia bersama namja mungil itu menyentuh tubuh kyungsoo tanpa berani melakukan lebih . membuat perasaan lapar nya menumpuk menyesakan dada .

namun harus nya ia ingat satu hal ,

inikah yang di sebut nya cinta ?

menyiksa batin orang yang di cintai demi ego nya !

tangan namja tan itu terus bergerak liar , menggerayangi tubuh kyungsoo yang sudah toples entah sejak kapan . di telusuri nya seluruh lekuk tubuh kyungsoo dengan lidah dan gigi nya .

''hiks .. ku mohon berhenti ..''

Tubuh jongin mematung , gerakan liar nya berhenti tepat di leher kyungsoo yang sudah pernuh dengan bercak-bercak darah yang keluar dari luka lecet bekas gigitan kasar gigi tajam nya.

indera pendengaran nya menangkap sebuah suara . hanya dia dan kyungsoo di kamar ini .. suara itu bukan bersal dari mulut nya tapi ..

''kyungsoo ..''

Itu kalimat pertama yang di keluarkan kyungsoo di depan seorang kim jongin , setelah sekian lama kyungsoo menutup mulut nya rapat seperti mayat hidup.

Jongin menatap wajah kyungsoo yang penuh air mata , hati nya berdenyut sakit . apa yang telah ia lakukan ..?

Di tatap nya mata bulat itu , bulir air mata menumpuk di kelopak mata kyungsoo .perlahan mata nya terpejam , dada nya naik turun kesulitan bernafas .

''mianhe .. hiks .. mianhe ..''

Dan akhir nya satu tetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata musang itu . di rengkuh nya tubuh kecil kyungsoo yang bergetar menahan ketakutan . di kecup nya dua mata bulat yang tak henti-henti nya meneteskan air mata .

untuk yang kesekian kali hati namja tan itu tertohok melihat cairan luka yang di buat nya sendiri .

''aku takut kehilangan mu kyungii .. aku takut kau di rebut orang lain ''

Di ciumi nya wajah basah kyungsoo , mengeratkan pelukan nya . lalu membawa tubuh kyungsoo bebaring ke atas ranjang dengan hati-hati .

Di tatap nya wajah itu sebentar , tersenyum miris . merutuki kesalahan nya di dalam hati.

Di selimutnyai tubuh toples kyungsoo dengan selimut tebal .

''tidurlah … maafkan kesalahan ku hari ini''

namja tan itu menundukan tubuh nya , mencium kening kyungsoo lama dan dalam berusaha menyalurkan perasaan nya .

saat ia menegakan tubuh nya , berbalik menjauh dari ranjang berniat ingin keluar.

Grebb..

Tangan kecil itu menahan nya ,menarik ujung kemeja nya yang sedikit berantakan . dengan ragu jongin membalik tubuh nya , di lihat nya kini mata sayu itu menatap nya kembali datar tak ada kalimat yang keluar .

Namja tan itu tersenyum melihat wajah datar kyungsoo , di usap nya surai halus itu . menatap miris bagian-bagian tertentu tubuh kyungsoo yang penuh dengan bercak merah bekas gigitan nya.

''tidurlah .. jika aku berlama-lama di sini , aku takut menyakiti mu lagi ''

Chuu..

#####

BRAKKK ..

Jongin menghambur seluruh isi meja kerja nya .. wajah nya begitu kacau .Ia menendang , memukul , dan menghambur , apapun yang dapat di gapai oleh tangan nya .

raut wajah nya begitu frustasi . ia menyandarkan tubuh nya di dinding sudut ruangan perlahan tubuh itu merosot ke bawah . ia menangkupkan tangan nya ke wajah nya , membenamkan kepala nya di antara kedua lutut yang sudah terasa lemas itu .

''mianhee kyungii .. hiks ..'' tubuh nya bergetar hebat, ia menangis lagi .tangan nya memukul mukul lantai . perasaan nya kacau ..

''brengsekk kau sehun ! ''

GREB ..

2 tangan kecil melingkar di tubuh nya , di angkat kepala nya melihat siapa orang itu ..

''Luhan ..

Belum jongin menyelesaikan kalimat nya , bibir luhan menyumpal mulut nya , menghisap bibir bawah nya dengan lembut . jongin hanya diam tanpa berniat membalas ciuman luhan .

ini sudah biasa bagi nya , Luhan biasa melakukan ini karna namja cantik itu dari dulu ''menginginkan nya''. Ani.. lebih tepat nya ''mencintai nya dan jongin sangat tahu itu . dia sudah biasa melakukan ini dengan luhan . di belakang Sehun tentu nya ..

Luhan terus melumat bibir jongin . tanpa berniat menghentikan kegiatan nya . mata rusa itu menatap jongin , di tengah aksi nya .

''kenapa kau tak membalas ciuman ku ..'' Luhan menatap jongin dengan wajah kecewa . namja tan itu hanya diam menatap luhan penuh arti .

''aku tak pernah melihat mu sekacau ini..''

Wajah luhan datar menatap jongin sedang yang di tatap hanya diam mengalihkan pandangan nya kea rah lain.

''kau begini kau namja aneh itu.. ''

di tatap tajam namja tan itu yang kini memandang nya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

''aku sudah tau semua nya dari sehun ..''

lanjut nya , perlahan namja cantik itu menutup mata nya , suara nya sedikit bergetar. Namja tan itu masih diam .

''apa ini balasan mu untuk ku , aku sudah lelah menunggu mu jongin-ah ..''

namja cantik menundukan wajah nya , cairan bening itu mengalir di pipi tirus nya .

''a-aku hiks .. aku tak mau kehilangan mu .. hiks '' l

uhan terisak , wajah itu masih menunduk meremas kerah baju jongin dengan kuat menahan agar tangis nya tidak pecah .

Namja tan itu hanya diam , entah apa yang ia pikirkan .. pandangan nya kosong .

''bugh .. bugh .. bugh ..''

namja cantik itu memukul dada jongin dengan tangan kecil dengan gerakan brutal , air mata nya kini tak dapat di tahan .

jongin hanya diam tak bicara sedikit pun ,tubuh nya sedikit terguncang akibat pukulan tangan kecil luhan yang sebenar nya cukup keras .

''kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku eoh ? kau tak puas menyakiti ku .. ''

raut luhan frustasi melihat jongin yang hanya diam tak memberi respon apapun.

Tangan kecil luhan terus memukul dada lebar jongin .. berusaha menyalurkan perasaan sakit nya yang di buat oleh namja tan itu.

''Kau lah yang telah menghancurkan semua nya ''

Seketika tangan kecil itu berhenti memukul , di angkat nya wajah nya menatap mat jongin .

''kau tahu semua akan berakhir seperti ini ''

luhan berucap lirih , wajah cantik nya basah oleh air mata .

''kenapa kau tak bunuh aku dari dulu eoh .. ! hiks .. aku lebih baik mati .. aku tak sanggup kehilangan mu ..''

Luhan berteriak di depan wajah jongin , namja tan itu menatap miris wajan luhan .

di tarik nya tengkuk luhan . di lumat nya bibir tipis itu dengan kasar , tangisan luhan berhenti seketika .

ia segera membalas ciuman kasar jongin .. , ciuman itu berlangsung lama hingga tangan kecil luhan memukul-mukul dada jongin merasakan pasokan oksigen nya mulai berkurang .

jongin melepas ciuman nya , menatap wajah horny luhan yang merah padam , mata sayu luhan balas menatap jongin , mulut nya sedikit terbuka dengan saliva yang menetes di dagu runcing nya , ia berusaha menghirup oksigen dengan deru nafas tak beraturan..

Susah payah jongin menelan ludah nya melihat Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki .

''aku merindukan mu Luhan ..''

Dalam sekali gerakan , di angkat nya tubuh kecil Luhan lalu di hempaskan k eatas ranjang .. nafas namja tan itu mulai memburu , sedangkan luhan hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan namja di depan nya , yang kini sedang melucuti pakaian nya dengan tidak sabar .

Jongin meraup bibir luhan yang kini sudah full naked di bawah tubuh nya , di kerjai nya habis-habis an tubuh mungil itu .. bukan kah ini keinginan Luhan , dia mencintai jongin .

Lalu bagaimana dengan jongin ?

''Mian Lu , aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu ..''

''aku janji , tak akan melakukan nya sebelum kau siap''

''aku tak akan menyakiti mu kyungsoo …''

Masih jelas dalam ingatan nya , janji yang ia buat untuk kyungsoo – namja yang sangat di cintai nya .

Melupakan sebuah fakta tentang diri nya sendiri …. ''Kim Jongin seorang Maniak Seks ''

Ia sungguh tak ingin melukai hati kyungsoo , membuat namja yang teramat di cintai nya itu terluka lebih dalam lagi dengan keegoisan nya.

Namun saat nafsu menguasai nya .. apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

Mengingkari janji nya dan memaksa tubuh kecil itu memuaskan hasrat nya ?

Itu hal yang paling di hindari oleh Jongin dan mungkin jika ia melakukan nya ia juga yang akan tersiksa melihat cairan luka mengalir kembali karna ulah nya dari mata bulat yang menjadi candu nya itu .

Satu-satu nya yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mencari pelampiasan nafsu nya…

''Xi Luhan..''

Tak peduli seberapa terluka nanti nya namja cantik itu . yang ia tahu , ia akan selalu berusaha mencari cara agar tak menyakiti kyungsoo karna nafsu nya.

#####

Selalu diam , tanpa ekspresi , seolah tak ada kehidupan lagi dalam jiwa nya ..

Hingga wajah namja itu kembali , wajah yang ada di masa lalu nya , wajah yang selalu ia rindukan ..

Bukan kah namja itu sudah terlambat… namja itu datang dalam waktu dan tempat yang salah.

''hidup nya sudah hancur''

Saat Ia lelah menuggu , lelah menangis , duduk dalam kesendirian nya di temani tangisan perih sepanjang malam ..

Dengan wajah sumringah ia datang kembali lalu bertanya ''kau siapa ?

Sama sekali tak sepadan dengan penantian panjang bertahun-tahun yang ia lakukan .

Sungguh , hati nya kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi .. menerima semua yang terjadi bagai mimpi .

Namja yang selalu melindungi nya .. yang telah lama ia tunggu ..

Kini telah sampai di hadapan nya ..

Namun mengapa takdir tuhan begitu kejam ?

Ia tak punya harga diri lagi , tak punya hak atas tubuh nya , kini hanya benda kecil yang tersembunyi di balik tulang rusuk itu yang ia miliki …

Hatinya hampir mati..

Benda kecil itu meronta menyalurkan luka ke seluruh tubuh nya , membuat tubuh kecil itu mati rasa , lidah itu kelu mengeluarkan suara ..hanya air mata yang mampu bicara itupun tanpa perintah otak nya .

Menyalurkan semua beban tubuh kecil nan rapuh , tak sanggup menahan luka yang semakin hari semakin parah menerima kenyataan.

Harus kah ia menyerahkan juga benda yang satu-satu nya ia miliki itu kepada orang yang dengan tega membeli tubuh nya ..

Ia tak pernah menginginkan itu , namun bagaimana jika benda kecil itu yang meminta nya ?

Hati itu mulai merasakan , mulai menerima ..

Dan saat semua mulai menemui titik terang ..

Air mata itu menetes lagi .. lagi ..dan lagi di sebab kan oleh orang yang sama .

membuat nya benar-benar ingin menjadi mayat hidup sampai jantung nya berhenti..

''Mengapa ia harus melihat sesuatu yang tak seharus nya ia lihat , seandai nya ia mampu bicara … Ia akan menyerahkan tubuh nya dengan sukarela karna itu memang sudah menjadi keharusan , tak membiarkan tubuh itu bergumul dengan tubuh lain di dalam selimut ''

''Hiks .. jeongmal appoyo ..''

Bibir itu mulai mengeluarkan suara lagi ..

Tubuh itu mulai memiliki nyawa kembali ..

Akan kah hati yang hampir mati itu akan hidup seperti sedia kala..

Karna siapa benda kecil itu hidup ?

Dan untuk siapa benda kecil itu hidup ?

#####

Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung berkulit putih , seputih susu.. gelisah dalam tidur nya , kepala nya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan , peluh membasahi kening nya , sesekali namja itu meggeram .. mata nya masih terpejam rapat namun tubuh nya bergerak tak nyaman.

Apa ia sedang mimpi buruk ?

Sedetik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

''Argggghhh….''

Teriakan nya menggema ke seluruh ruangan . mata nya yang terpejam kini terbuka lebar . nafas nya memburu , dada nya naik turun ..

''Kyungsoo ..''

Nama itu ..

kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut nya …

TBC

**BALAS REVIEW**

**rebeccakiney81 : ngehehe baca aja Lagi monggo.. #pLak**

**loveHEENJABUJA : iya.. respon dikit dikit Lama-Lamamenjadih bukit. huniie itu adaLah itu -pLak-**

**baekhyuniewife : iya Lo hun! santap jongin Lu -ngikut-**

**opikyung0113 : ini dia Lanjut nyah**

**Kkambaek : Kyung ga giLa. emang dia nya yang mempesonahh. thx Udah Ripiw**

**Insooie baby : ya ada aja dah -pLak- yah.. udah plan nya pake crack pair -tunjuk atas- pan biar greget juga. gomawo dah ripiw**

**KaiSa : iya tuh hunniie cari mataLah! ntar ada kok fLash back nya. ntar dan ga tau kapan -pLakk- tenang ini angst nya uny unyu gimanaa gitu. soaL ending udah di atur wahahahaha.. oke gomawo for komeeen**

**Dela : oke! gue aku saya ngucapin banyak banyak gomawohh. ini dia Lajutannyah**

**syafasalsabila67 : sehun itu aunya -pLak- ada kok ntar di next chap ntah chap berapa. iya kyung pendiam. ini dia Lajutannya**

**alexander. : ya udah monggo dibaca -pLak- hehe ini FF punya eonni sayah, atud ngedit takutnya nguragin nambahin hak cipta -pLaaakk-**

**aLL : GOMAWO REVIEWNYA EAAAAAAAAA. JAN JERA REVIEW DADAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Black Line

Author : Zakia'Azzura^^

Pair: KaiSoo – HunHan

Main Cast: Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jong In . main cast bisa berubah sesuai mood author ..

Genre:

Length: Chapter 5 of …. ?

Warning: Typo(s) , isi dan judul nya gak nyambung .

Disclaimer: KaiSoo is my parents

Chapter ini sangat nyeleweng dari rencana awal ,, banyak yang aku rombak .. akhir2 ini aku stress mikirin Chansoo , SuD.O , HunSoo moment ..

Aku lagi mood nyiksa emak ,

Apa bangat dah~ ,, dia mulai tebar pesona pake muka so polos nya ..

Apadeh-_-

Happy reading ..

Jongin memakai baju nya sembarangan berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan luhan yang kini terbaring lemas di atas bed .

Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa . menuju dapur ..

Tanpa sengaja mata nya mengarah pada pintu kamar kyungsoo , yang kini terbuka lebar ..

Bukan kah tadi kyungsoo sedang tidur ?

Kenapa pintu nya terbuka ?

apa dia keluar kamar ? tidak seperti biasa nya ..

Raut jongin langsung berubah cemas , ia berlari menaiki tangga .

Brakk ..

''kyungii .. ''

Di lihat nya tempat tidur itu kosong , tak ada orang .. ia mengitari seluruh sudut rumah mencari namja mungil itu . namun nihil ..

''arggghhhh …''

Jongin menggeram marah , brakkk..

Ia menendang kursi di depan nya sampai terlempar jauh ..

''di mana kau kyungsoo …''

#####

''apa hunnie akan lama di sana .. ?''

seorang namja kecil - kyungsoo memeluk pinggang seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi-sehun-dari belakang , tangan kecil itu mengenggam erat dengan tangan besar sehun, menyandarkan kepala nya manja di punggung namja jangkung berkulit putih pucat itu.

Namja yang di peluk tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah manja namja kecil yang sangat di sayangi nya itu sambil memainkan tangan kecil yang kini mengenggam tangan nya erat .

meraka duduk berdempetan di sebuah ayunan kecil dekat sebuah danau , tempat favorite meraka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, sebenar nya ayunan itu hanya muat diduduki oleh satu orang namun kyungsoo memaksa ingin duduk di samping namja jangkung yang di panggil nya ''Hunnie'' itu .

''hmm .. aku belum tau .. tapi aku akan berusaha secepat nya kembali ke sini ?''

Di usap nya tangan kyungsoo sesekali mengecup punggung tangan sempit itu dengan lembut berusaha menyalurkan perasaan nyayang sangat dalam untuk namja yang begitu di cintai nya itu .

''memang nya hunnie sakit apa ?''

Namja itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan menghembuskan nafas nya berat.

''apa kau tau kanker otak..''

''kanker otak ? '' kyungsoo Nampak berpikir sebentar.

''apa itu sangat sakit ?..'' lanjut nya .

Tangan panjang itu mengusak surai halus kepala kyungsoo yang masih menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu sehun.

''a-ani .. itu hanya pusing sedikit ..''

sehun tersenyum miris tak sanggup melihat wajah polos di balik punggung nya . mata nya terpejam , membiarkan aliran bening itu jatuh mengalir di pipi putih nya yang semakin tirus.

''apa pusing bisa membuat orang mati , kenapa berobat nya jauh sekali ..'' Tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah polos nya .

Sehun menghapus air mata nya kasar , membalik tubuh nya menghadap kyungsoo , membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan nya .

''berjanjilah kau akan bahagia .. '' mata bulat kyungsoo menatap wajah sehun .

''aku akan selalu bahagia bersama hunnie ..''kyungsoo tersenyum manis , sehun menatap dalam mata yang memancarkan kepolosan luar biasa itu.

''berjanjilah kau akan bahagia walau tanpa aku ..''

Bugh …!

kyungsoo mendorong dada sehun kasar membuat pelukan sehun terlepas .

''aku tak mau , hunnie pasti kembali..''

mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca . mati-mati an sehun menahan air mata nya .

Chup ..

Di pagut nya lembut bibir bawah dan atas kyungsoo , menyesap nya lembut bergantian .. kepala nya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan sedangkan namja mungil itu hanya diam memejam kan mata nya . tangan kecil itu mengepal merasakan pagutan sehun yang begitu lembut membuat dada nya bergemuruh dan perut nya sedikit mual . ini ciuman pertama bagi nya ..

Perlahan sehun melepas ciuman nya , ia menatap wajah polos kyungsoo dengan saliva mengalir di sudut bibir nya akibat pagutan sehun yang cukup dalam .

''aku akan kembali , untuk mu ..''

'' Apa itu tadi mimpi ?''

''kenapa terasa sangat nyata ..''

''dan namja itu … bukan kah namja yang ada di rumah jongin''

''Kyungsoo''

#####

'' kenapa harus turun hujan ..''

Aku segera berlari menuju sebuah halte bis untuk bernaung. Menunggu hujan reda pasti akan sangat membosankan .

Issh .. mood ku sangat kacau gara-gara mimpi aneh ku kemarin malam . entah mengapa aku sering memikirkan kyungsoo , namja bermata bulat itu , bayangan wajah nya selalu menghantui ku , mata bulat nya yang menatap ku dalam seolah-olah menarik ku ke dalam tatapan nya . aku menyukai mata itu . sangat .

Apa aku menyukai nya ?

ahh .. tidak.. ! itu tidak boleh terjadi .. aku sudah punya luhan .. , kalau aku sampai menyukai si mata kelereng itu , jongin pasti murka bisa-bisa dia menggantung ku di pohon cabai(?).

ku lihat ke sekeliling ku .. sepi . kenapa seram sekali di sini . aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kea rah kiri .. ku lihat di sana ada seorang namja duduk sendiri . apa dia hantu ?

ahh tidak , dia bukan hantu .. kaki nya masih menginjak tanah .. ku lihat tubuh nya menggigil , kemeja putih kebesaran yang di pakai nya basah membuat dia terlihat sangat err … menggoda.

Yak ! apa yang kau pikirkan sehun ?

Aku berjalan mendekati namja bertubuh kecil itu

''cho-chogi ..''

Dengan gerakan slow-motion dia memalingkan kepala nya . mata bulat itu ..—lagi-_-

''kyungsoo..''

Aku menatap nya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki . mata nya sedikit bengkak dan berair , ia menangis .

''apa yang kau lakukan eoh ? apa jongin mengusir mu .. ?

Dia menatap ku dalam –lagi . ku periksa seluruh tubuh nya takut terjadi sesuatu pada nya . dia hanya diam .

''jebal .. bicara lah , apa yang terjadi dengan mu eoh ..?''

Greb ..

Tangan nya melingkar di pinggang ku , tubuh basah nya memeluk ku . ku usap kepala nya berusaha menenangkan .

''uljimaa .. kenapa kau selalu menangis eoh ? ''

Ia melepas pelukan nya menatap mataku .. aku menatap mata bulat berair itu sambil mengusap punggung nya .

''hunnie ..''

Apa aku salah dengar ?

Hunnie ?

Persis seperti panggilan nya dalam mimpi ku , aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa air mata itu lagi-lagi menghipnotis ku , serasa ribuan jarum menusuk jantung ini . sakit sekali ..

''kenapa air mata mu selalu membuatku terluka eoh ?''

Dapat ku rasakan suara ku bergetar , dia hanya diam .

''menjauh dari nya sehun-ah ''

Ku dengar suara berat menginterupsi , dengan nada tak suka .

''Jongin ...''

Dia menghempas tangan ku yang berada di pundak kyungsoo dengan kasar . aura kemarahan sangat jelas di wajah nya .

''ikut aku .. ! ''

dia menarik tangan kyungsoo dengan kasar kyungsoo berontak minta di lepaskan tapi bocah hitam itu terus memaksa kyungsoo mengikuti nya.

aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan . aku tak berhak melarang nya membawa kyungsoo .. tapi sungguh aku sangat terluka melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata namja mungil itu.

Author POV

''hiks .. lepasshh ..''

Kyungsoo berontak berusaha melepas cengkraman kuat tangan jongin . namun apa daya , semakin ia berontak semakin brutal pula tarikan jongin .

''ku mohon lepaskan aku .. , hiks hunnie .. tolong aku ..''

Kyungsoo meronta memanggil sehun namun yang di panggil hanya berdiri mematung tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Aura kemarahan mengkoar di tubuh jongin mendengar kyungsoo berusaha minta tolong pada sehun .

Kesabaran nya sudah habis ..

PLAKK !

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kyungsoo , membuat tubuh kecil itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah , air mata nya terus mengalir di bawah guyuran hujan , sudut bibir nya mengeluarkan darah bekas tamparan keras tangan jongin.

Sehun yang melihat itu menatap jongin tak percaya .

''brengsek kau jongin !''

ia berlari kea rah kyungsoo memeluk tubuh ringkih kyungsoo. Berusaha melindungi tubuh kecil itu dari amukan seorang kim jongin.

Bugh … !

''ugghhh ..''

''hunnieee ..'' kyungsoo menjerit , melihat kini sehun jatuh di depan nya .Namja tampan itu mengerang kesakitan di bagian perut nya mendapat bogem keras dari jongin .

''jangan pernah ikut campur sehun-ah ..''

Jongin menatap tajam kyungsoo , dengan sekali gerakan di angkat nya tubuh kecil yang kini jatuh tak berdaya itu , di bawa menuju jok mobil belakang menghempaskan nya ke kursi dengan kasar .

namja mungil itu tak tau harus berbuat apa .. ia hanya menangis mendapat perlakuan kasar jongin .

Jongin segera berlari ke arah jok kemudi , tubuh nya sudah basah oleh air hujan menyalakan mobil nya bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu . menyisakan sehun yang kini masih tersungkur di tanah mengepalkan tangan nya .

''kenapa harus sesakit ini kyungsoo..''

Sehun meremas dada bagian kiri nya , di mana jantung itu menularkan rasa nyeri ke seluruh tubuh nya. Hati nya seakan di remas dan sakit tanpa alasan .

Kyungsoo terus terisak di jok belakang , tubuh kecil nya menggigil , kemeja putih polos yang di pakai nya basah membuat lekuk tubuh nya terlihat jelas dan transparan ,

''arggghhh..'' jongin mengerang frustasi di tengah perjalanan , suara isakan kyungsoo membuat nya tak konsentrasi menyetir...

namja tan itu membanting setir , menghentikan mobil nya sembarangan di pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi . membuka pintu bergegas berlari di tengah hujan masuk ke jok belakang di mana kyungsoo berada.

''ahhhkkk …mmphh ..'' kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan merasakan gigi jongin menggigit keras bibir bawah nya , membuat isakan nya terhenti berganti cairan bening yang mengalir semakin deras pipi nya, bibir nya terasa sangat perih .ia benar benar takut sekarang ..

Tubuh nya di himpit ke sudut pintu mobil oleh tubuh besar jongin , belakang kepala nya terbentur kaca mobil , membuat nya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis .

tubuh nya terasa lemas , tangan kecil nya mencengkram bahu jongin dengan kuat merasakan lidah itu kini masuk ke rongga mulut nya bergerak liar membuat nafas nya tercekat dan perut nya terasa mual .

jongin terus menjelajahi rongga mulut kyungsoo sesekali memagut bibir tebal kyungsoo dengan ganas yang kini sudah mulai bengkak , percikan darah keluar dari gigitan-gigitan keras nya membuat bibir manis kyungsoo terasa sedikit amis karana cairan merah itu.

Lidah jongin mulai turun ke rahang dan leher kyungsoo , menjilat dan menggigit nya gemas . kyungsoo hanya bisa diam merasakan sentuhan lidah dan gigi jongin di tubuh nya , tubuh basah jongin semakin menempel di tubuh nya. tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka berdua . nafas jongin memburu mengnai kulit leher kyungsoo .

''eunghhh ..''

satu desahan keluar dari bibir namja mungil itu .

kyungsoo mulai terhanyut dengan sentuhan jongin , tangan kecil nya melingkar di leher namja itu menahan agar tubuh nya yang semakin lemas tidak jatuh ke samping .

''anggghhh …''

kyungsoo menggelinjang tak nyaman perut nya semakin mual tak karuan , merasakan tangan jongin mulai bergerak liar mengusap perut nya seduktif , meraba apapun yang dapat di sentuh hingga tangan itu berhasil menyentuh bagian paling sensitive dalam tubuh nya ..

''akhhhhh … mmmphh '' darah semakin banyak keluar dari luka di bibir kyungsoo , ia menggigit bibir nya keras menahan desahan merasakan nipple nya di cubit keras , di usap dan di permainkan liar oleh jari-jari nakal jongin.

Namja tan itu itu membuka dua kancing kemeja kyungsoo paling atas menyingkap nya sedikit memperlihatkan nipple kyungsoo yang merah menegang karna sentuhan nya . di jilat nya nipple itu penuh nafsu menghisap nya keras.. seperti anak bayi yang kelaparan .

''eungghh ahnnn .. hhh~''

''jangan siksa dirimu .. mendesahlah .. kau sangat sexy ''

jongin berbisik seduktif di telinga kyungsoo menggigit cuping nya hingga merah , menusuk-nusukan lidah nya .membuat tubuh kyungsoo memanas ..

Jongin menghentikan kegiatan nya , menatap wajah kyungsoo yang sudah merah sempurna membiarkan namja mungil itu mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum ia melakukan hal yang ebih ekxtrime ..

''kau yang membuatku begini chagi …''

di belai nya pipi chubby kyungsoo , namja mungil itu benar-benar sudah tak punya tenaga , tubuh nya bersandar di belakang pintu mobil ,kepalanya pusing , pandangan nya berkunang-kunang , kepala nya menempel di kaca mobil sedikit mendongak , nafas nya tersengal , dengan bibir sexy nya yang sedikit terbuka berusaha mengambil nafas , ia lupa bagaimana cara mengambil nafas menggunakan hidung ..

Dengan tidak sabar nya jongin meraup bibir kyungsoo tanpa bosan , memagut nya dalam dan penuh nafsu ..

Tangan nya kini mengarah ke kancing kemeja kyungsoo , dengan beringas di lucuti nya seluruh pakian kyungsoo tanpa tersisa , tangan kecil itu bergerak gelisah mencoba menahan gerakan tangan jongin ,

namja tan itu merasa terganggu .. ia melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar indah di kerah nya , menarik nya kasar hingga lepas lalu mencengkram tangan kecil kyungsoo mengikat nya ke belakang . air mata kyungsoo semakin deras , jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi , emosi sudah merasuki pikiran nya .

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah , kaki nya bergerak tak nyaman di antara selangkangan lidah jongin menelusuri pangkal paha nya , menjilat dan meghisap nya dengan gerakan liar .. junior kecil kyungsoo menegang , mengeluarkan sedikit cairan putih mengkilat di ujung nya .

Jongin menundukan kepala nya , melesakan kepala nya lebih dalam ke selangkangan kyungsoo .. lidah nya bermain di ujung junior kyungsoo yang mulai memerah dan basah .

''eungghh .. jongin-ahhnnn ..''

jongin menyeringai di tengah aksi nya mendengar kyungsoo menyebut nama nya .

Ia segera membuka seluruh pakaian nya dengan gerakan terbatas karna jok belakang mobil yang memang sempit melempar baju nya sembarang arah ke jok depan , hingga kini ia full naked seperti hal nya kyungsoo yang kini tepar di sudut mobil . ada bekas-bekas kemerahan di begian-bagian tubuh nya , hasil kegiatan nya bersama luhan.

Di baringkan nya tubuh kecil kyungsoo di kursi sempit itu , dengan kaki yang sedikit di tekuk . tubuh kyungsoo sedikit di miringkan karna tangan kyungsoo yang masih di ikat ke belakang .satu kaki jongin di tekuk di atas kursi samping tubuh kyungsoo , sedang yang satu nya masih berdiri menahan tubuh besar nya agar tak menindih dada kyungsoo yang kini sedang terbaring di bawah .

kyungsoo hanya pasrah dengan setiap perlakuan jongin , ia tahu .. jika ia melawan maka ia akan mendapat sikap kasar jongin lagi.

Kini junior besar jongin yang sudah sangat tegang langsung menghadap wajah kyungsoo yang masih sangat lemas . ia enggan membuka mata.

''kulum dia chagi .. !

perintah jongin yang terdengar sangat mengerikan membuat kyungsoo membuka mata nya .

Tak ada pergerakan dari kyungsoo , ia merasa tubuh nya benar-benar lemah dan sakit.

Jongin mendesah frustasi , di genggamnya junior nya sendiri melesakan ke mulut kyungsoo dengan kasar .

''ahkkk ..''

kyungsoo tersedak tertahan merasakan ujung junior besar jongin mengenai kerongkongan nya . air mata nya menetes .. rahangnya terasa nyeri merasakan mulut nya menganga lebar di bungkam oleh junior besar yang sama sekali tak sesuai dengan ukuran mulut kecil nya .

''ahkmmmpph ..''

jongin sudah tak tahan di gerakan nya junior besar nya dengan brutal didalam mulut kyungsoo. Air mata mengalir di sudut mata kyungsoo .

''aishh .. cepat lakukan kyungi !

jongin mulai membentak , kyungsoo menaikan kepala nya sedikit , tangan nya memeluk pinggang jongin menahan tubuh nya , perlahan ia mulai menghisap junior jongin , menyedot nya dengan kuat , memaju mundurkan kepala nya .

.''eungghhh .. goodhh baby … shh kau pintarhh ..''

jongin mendesah hebat merasakan junior nya berkedut dalam mulut hangat kyungsoo . tangan besar nya meremas rambut kyungsoo menyalurkan perasaan nya .

Kyungsoo terus mengulum , menghisap , dan menyedot junior jongin . perut nya benar-benar mual merasakan junior besar itu bergesekan dengan rongga mulut nya .

''croott ..

''uhukk .. uhukk ..''

Kyungsoo tersedak mengeluarkan junior jongin dari mulut nya , ronggaa mulut nya penuh dengan cairan yang keluar dari junior besar itu , namja tan itu mendudukan tubuh kyungsoo menyandarkan nya di pintu mobil , membuat cairan yang tadi tertampung di mulut kyungsoo tumpah keluar membasahi dagu kyungsoo mengalir ke dada dan perut nya .

Jongin mulai menjilati cairan nya yang membasahi tubuh telanjng kyungsoo , dari dagu leher , dada , perut , hingga ia sampai di selangkangan kyungsoo .. melebarkan dua kaki kecil itu lalu meletakan di atas bahu nya , kepalanya mulai menunduk kea rah junior kecil kyungsoo . mengulum, Menghisap dan menyedot nya dengan keras seperti permen lolipop..

''angghhh … ukkhhh …sshh ''

desahan kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi , kyungsoo merasakan tubuh nya menegang hebat , perut nya terasa melilit ..

Jongin menghentikan kuluman nya membuat tubuh kyungsoo semakin gelisah tak karuan merasakan tersiksa karna klimaks nya tertahan..

jongin mulai menelusuri hole merah kyungsoo melesakan lidah nya ke dalam hole yang masih rapat itu membuat tubuh kyungsoo mengejang merasakan lidah jongin yang bergerak liar menusuk-nusuk hole nya .

''ahhhnn .. ahh hhh~'' kyungsoo terus mendesah nikmat .

''ugghhh .. kyungieeh kau sangat manis ..''

Jongin menegakan tubuh nya , menjilat pipi chubby kyungsoo .

''kita mulai chagii ..''

jongin mengecup kening kyungsoo sebentar , kyungsoo menutup mata nya mencerna kalimat jongin .. mencoba mempersiapkan tubuh nya yang entah akan di apakan jongin .

jongin melepas ikatan dasi nya di tangan kyungsoo yang kini mulai merah.

''kau sudah membuatku marah ..''

''JLEBB ..''

Mata kyungsoo tebuka lebar merasakan perih luar biasa di hole nya , badan nya terasa terbelah dua , ari-ari nya nyeri merasakan benda tumpul yang sangat besar merasuki tubuh nya dengan tiba-tiba.

Cairan merah amis keluar dari hole kyungsoo mengotori junior besar jongin .

''hiks .. appooh jonginniehh ..''

air mata menetes darii mata bulat kyungsoo , wajah nya merah menahan sakit . jongin segera meraup bibir kyungsoo memagut nya lembut menetralkan tubuh kyungsoo yang menegang hebat.

Ia tahu ini yang pertama untuk kyungsoo.. dan dengan egois nya dia berlaku kasar terhadap namja mungil itu karna sudah membuat nya frustasi . setelah kyungsoo mulai tenang ..

Tubuh jongin mulai bergerak maju-mundur dengan perlahan , kyungsoo mencengkram kuat bahu jongin tubuh nya sedikit terguncang seirama dengan gerakan tubuh namja tan itu yang terus menerobos hole nya .

''eunghhh .. kau sempithh ..''

jongin memejamkan mata nya merasakan nikmat junior nya melesak paksa dalam hole sempit itu .

''akhhh .. appohh ... hiks ..''

kyungsoo bingung harus berbuat apa , tangan nya meremas rambut jongin .. ia tak tau bagaimana cara menikmati nya .. hanya sakit yang ia rasakan , perasaan nya kacau . ia merasa namja tan itu benar-benar menyiksa nya ..

Jongin yang melihat wajah kesakitan kyungsoo , kini mulai menaikan tempo gerakan nya . tubuh nya bergerak semakin cepat menghujam hole kyungsoo ..

''eunghh .. ahhh ahh ..''

kyungsoo mulai mendesah keenakan , membuat jongin menyeringai . ia terus bergerak menggagahi tubuh kyungsoo , tangan nya tak tinggal diam bergerak liar meremas butt kyungsoo .

''ahhh .. ahhh .. ahhh ..''

tubuh kecil kyungsoo tergunacang hebat , hole nya benar-benar serasa robek , tanpa perasaan jongin menggerakan maju-mundur junior nya dalam tubuh kecil itu dengan kasar menumbuk sesuatu di bagian dalam tubuh kyungsoo . sakit dan nikmat di rasakan kyungsoo dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

''bertahan lah .. chagihh ..''

jongin semakin bergerak brutal , ia ingin secepat nya menyelesaikan ini .. ia sangat tidak tega melihat wajah kyungsoo .

''eungghh jongieehh… ak akuuh mauuhh..hh'' kyungsoo memejamkan mata nya . perut nya serasa melilit.

Jongin terus menumbuk hole kyungsoo , memejamkan mata nya menahan nikmat. Tubuh namja jangkung itu mulai melengkung ke dapan merasakan klimaks nya akan tiba .

''ahhh …. Kyungiieehh ..''

''Croott..''

''Croott..'' #Astaghfirullahal'adziim-_-

Cairan jongin menyembur ke dalam hole kyungsoo , tubuh kecil itu ambruk ke belakang , mata nya terpejam ,seluruh bagian tubuh nya terasa sakit ..

Jongin memeluk kyungsoo , dua tubuh telanjang itu saling berpelukan berbagi kehangatan sebentar .

Jongin menatap tubuh naked kyungsoo yang basah oleh peluh , padahal di luar hujan . di usap nya pipi chubby yang penuh dengan aliran air mata ..

''mian , aku tak menepati janjiku ''

''kenapa kau ngin pergi dariku eoh ?

''jangan pernah coba-coba kabur lagi ..

''kemanapun kau pergi , aku pasti akan mendapat kan mu kembali ..''

Di kecup nya kening kyungsoo lembut , namja tan itu membersihkan cairan kyungsoo yang menyembur ke perut nya dengan tissue .. memakai baju nya sembarangan .

Di lihat nya tubuh telanjang kyungsoo di sudut mobil , di ambil nya kemeja putih kyungsoo yang sudah mulai mengering lalu di pakaikan nya dengan hati-hati . mata kyungsoo terpejam rapat , sama sekali tak ada pergerakan . namja kecil itu pingsan karna tak sanggup menahan sakit di selangkangan nya .

hujan di luar sudah mulai reda . di angkat nya tubuh kyungsoo yang hanya di tutupi kemeja itu .. ia sengaja tak memakaikan celana kyungsoo karna hole nya terluka parah.

membawa tubuh itu ke jok mobil depan . di letakan nya dengan hati-hati ..

Jongin segera berlari menuju jok kemudi , di perhatikan nya tubuh kyungsoo yang kini duduk di samping nya , di usap nya lembut pipi chubby namja mungil itu.

''mian chagi .. aku menyakiti mu ''

jongin menatap nanar ke arah selangkangan kyungsoo yang penuh bercak darah .

Wajah kyungsoo pucat , bibir nya yang penuh percikan darah membiru . di kecup nya bibir itu lembut ..

''Sharanghae .. Aku terlalu mencintai mu''

''aku tak akan biarkan sehun merebut mu dariku ..''

''sekalipun dia sangat berharga bagimu''

#####

''kemoteraphy yang dulu kau lakukan , mungkin berdampak pada memory ingatan mu ..''

''apa aku sudah melupakan banyak hal ?''

''biasa nya memory yang hilang hanya memory yang sangat penting''

''memory yang penting ?

''ne ..

''lalu bagaimana dengan mimpi itu , aku sama sekali tak mengenal nya tapi kenapa aku merasa itu sangat nyata ..''

''itu ada dua kemungikinan sehun-ssi ,kemungkinan itu hanya mimpi biasa tapi ada kemungkinan juga ingatan masa lalu mu yang hilang mulai kembali ''

''bagaimana aku mengetahui nya ?

''hanya hati mu yang dapat menjawab nya , bila itu sangat penting bagi mu .. tanpa kau tau dia bagian masa lalu mu atau bukan , kau pasti dapat merasakan nya ''

''aku tak mengerti ..''

''jangan paksa diri mu sehun-ssi , itu akan berdampak buruk ''

''arrghhh…''

sehun mengacak rambut nya frustasi .

''siapa sebenar nya kau kyungsoo … ?

''kalau kau memang bagian dari masa lalu ku , kenapa aku harus melupakan mu .. seberapa penting dirimu untuk ku saat itu.. ''

''kyungsoo.. apa yang terjadi dengan ku ''

''apa kau mengenal kuu .. ?

TBC ..

Mian nee .. NC nya Gak hot ..

Kekekekekekekekek~

**Mianhe jeongmaL mianhe review nya ga bisa gw baLes, pokonya Makasih banyak udah baca, makasih udah review, follow, fav. Pengennya Hiatus, pen UN inih. Tapi kaLo reviewnya nganu di hati gw. Gw usahain updat. Terutama FF Love you more than sex. Itu juduLnya typo. Aduh meLeuhh tapi maLes edit. Review eaaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Black Line

Author : Zakia'Azzura^^

Pair: KaiSoo – HunHan

Main Cast: Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jong In . main cast bisa berubah sesuai mood author ..

Genre: #Nunduk frustasi ..

Length: Chapter 6 of …. ?

Warning: Typo(s) , isi dan judul nya gak nyambung .

Disclaimer: KaiSoo is my parents :D

Happy reading ..

Jongin POV

Ku telusuri wajah cantik itu , dia benar-benar seperti malaikat ..

kulit putihnya sehalus kulit bayi , bibir kissable nya yang begitu sexy , dan pipi chubby nya yang sangat menggemaskan ..

Chuup..

Ku kecup bibir tebal nya , ada banyak lecet dibibir merah itu terlihat sangat menyakitkan ,aku tersenyum miris melihat keadaan nya .

Dia melenguh tak nyaman merasa terganggu dengan ciuman ku barusan .

sebenar nya hati ku sedikit gugup .. menunggu nya sadar entah dari tidur atau dari pingsan . apa ia akan marah gara-gara semalam ..Itu sungguh di luar kendaliku.

''mianhee .. chagi''

dia mulai menggeliat .. mata nya mengerjap-ngerjap imut . sangat lucu.

Ku usap lembut pipi nya , pergerakan nya berhenti seketika ..mata bulat nya terbuka lebar menatap ku , aku berusaha tersenyum sehangat mungkin seolah tak terjadi apa-apa .

Mata nya menatapku lama , ada luka dalam raut itu . dia diam lagi tak mengeluarkan suara apapun .

Mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca ..

''jebal .. jangan menangis ..''

air mata menumpuk di kelopak mata nya , aku dapat melihat nya dengan jelas . karna posisiku yang sekerang sedang menindih bagian atas tubuh nya mengusap pipi nya lembut berusaha menenangkan .

Raut wajah nya datar , ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah kiri berusaha menghindari tatapan ku , air mata nya jatuh dari sudut mata kiri nya , aku sakit melihat itu . sangat sakit .. karna aku tahu air mata itu jatuh karna ulah ku .

''aku tak mau melihat mu menangis ..''

Ku tenggelamkan kepala ku di ceruk leher nya , mengecup nya lembut .

''aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangan mu , mianhee .. jongmal mianhe kyungi ''

Dan untuk kesekian kali air mata ku menetes , mengiringi air mata nya yang jatuh .

''hiks , jangan lakukan itu lagi dengan namja lain ..''

Dia bicara ..

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut nya berhasil membuat nafas ku tercekat , apa maksud nya ?

Aku bangun dari tubuh nya , mendudukan tubuh kyungsoo menyandarkan nya di sandaran bed dengan bantal di belakang punggung nya .ia sedikit meringis , memegang butt nya ..

Ia menatap ku , air mata nya masih mengalir ..

''apa sangat sakit eoh ? mianhee .. aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri ''

Ia hanya diam , tangan nya bergerak menuju bahuku , mencengkram nya kuat .. tanganya yang lain mengarah ke pinggang ku ..ku rasakan hangat tubuh nya di kulit ku , tubuh kami menyatu . dia memeluk ku . sangat erat ..

''hiks .. jangan lakukan itu lagi ..''

Kali ini nafas ku benar-benar tercekat , hatiku sesak .

'' apa dia melihat nya ?''

''apa dia mencoba kabur dengan alasan itu ?''

Kim jongin , apa yang sudah kau lakukan .. sebegitu terluka nya kah ia ..?

Ku usap punggung nya , mengangkat tubuh nya ke pangkuan ku , memeluk nya erat ..

''mianhee .. apa aku membuat mu terluka lagi ..''

Dia tak menjawab , tapi isakan nya semakin keras . Apa itu tandanya 'iya'.

''aku memang bodoh ..aku hanya bisa membuat mu menangis , apa aku benar-benar tak pantas untuk mu''

Author POV

Jongin membuka selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh kyungsoo , kini terlihat baju kemeja putih kebesaran nya banyak noda darah di bagian bawah nya , Jongin menatap nanar noda merah yang mulai mengering itu .

wajah kyungsoo memerah sempurna melihat tangan jongin dengan lihai nya membersihkan noda merah di hole dan bagian-bagian tertentu di selangkangan kyungsoo menggunakan tissue basah , tubuh nya menegang sedangkan namja tan itu hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan nya dengan wajah tanpa dosa .

ini sudah biasa bagi nya , mengabaikan kyungsoo yang mulai hidup(?) itu menggigit bibir nya menahan desahan karna sapuan tissue basah itu di kulit sensitive nya . jongin sedikit menyeringai di tengah kegiatan nya , tanpa ia melihat wajah kyungsoo pun , ia tahu namja mungil itu kini sedang gelisah karna sentuhan nya .

tangan jongin bergerak menuju kancing kemeja kyungsoo , namja mungil itu berusaha menghindar dari tangan jongin ..

''waee ?''

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil menundukan wajah nya yang sudah benar-benar merah dan itu sangat manis menurut jongin ,wajah nya semerah stroberry ,, bahkan mungkin lebih manis dari stroberry jika jongin bisa memakan nya sekarang juga ..

''aku hanya ingin memandikan mu chagi..''

Kyungsoo mendongak kan kepala nya menatap jongin dengan mata bulat nya yang menggemaskan .

Tanpa izin , jongin segera membawa tubuh kyungsoo dalam dekapan nya , mengangkat tubuh mungil itu seperti menggendong anak kecil .

kyungsoo hanya diam meskipun mata nya mulai menandakan ada kehidupan namun tetap saja bibir tebal nya itu sangat irit untuk bicara .

Di masukan nya tubuh kyungsoo dalam bathub , menyalakan air nya .. jongin melucuti pakaian nya sendiri hingga tubuh nya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun lalu masuk ke dalam bathub yang air nya sudah penuh sampai dada kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo masih menunduk dengan wajah merah , malu sekaligus takut melihat jongin yang kini telanjang bulat di depan nya mengingat kejadian semalam di dalam mobil saat tubuh jongin menyatu dengan tubuh nya dengan kasar

'' jongin mengingkari janji nya ..'' ia sangat tahu itu ..

Tapi apa pantas ia marah … , ia sama sekali tak punya hak melakukan hal itu . ia masih bersyukur jongin tak membunuh nya .

hidup nya memang hancur setelah tubuh nya di beli namja tan itu , namun ia menyadari saat jongin berada di sisi nya , ia dapat merasakan namja tan itu memberi sesuatu yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

kasih sayang yang di berikan nya begitu tulus , jauh dari kata munafik meskipun sering kali tangan nya menyakiti fisik kyungsoo dengan segala keterbatasan nya sebagai seorang namja yang mempunyai obsesi terlalu besar akan keinginan nya memiliki kyungsoo seutuh nya .

Ia sakit melihat jongin melakukan itu bersama luhan, namun di saat yang bersamaan juga merasa bersalah .. karna ia tahu , jongin melakukan itu untuk meredam nafsu nya di hadapan kyungsoo ..

''berusaha tak menyakiti nya ..''

''berusaha menepati janji nya ,,''

Meskipun pada akhir nya janji itu di langgar juga .. ,

Namja mungil itu sakit ?

Tentu saja .. fisik dan batin nya sudah lelah tersiksa ,, menghadapi sikap jongin ..

Namun ia tak pernah melupakan satu fakta .

''jongin mencintai nya , tak mau kehilangan nya '' bukan kah itu yang selalu di katakan namja tan itu ..

''dan ia akan mencoba percaya ,, karna ia sudah tak mungkin lagi mengharap seseorang yang ada di masa lalu nya .. , yang kini bahkan tak mengenali wajah nya lagi ..''

Seseorang yang begitu ia cintai jauh sebelum rasa itu tumbuh untuk seorang kim jongin , seandai nya seseorang dari masa lalu nya itu benar akan kembali , ia tak yakin dapat kembali dalam dekapan tubuh namja yang selalu ia rindukan itu .

Tubuh nya sudah di miliki namja tan itu seutuh nya , bahkan kini hati nya mulai menerima ..

tubuh kecil kyungsoo menegang di dalam air . namja tan itu tersenyum , mengangkat dagu kyungsoo agar mata bulat itu menatap nya .

''kau malu eoh ?''

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah nya .

''aku sudah sering melakukan ini , apa kau tak ingat ..?''

Kyungsoo menatap mata jongin dalam , perlahan mata nya terpejam merasakan jari telunjuk namja tan itu menelusuri wajah nya , bergerak lembut mengitari rahang dan leher nya .

''aku sudah hafal lekuk tubuh mu ..'' jongin berbisik seduktif di telinga kyungsoo .Membuat kyungsoo mendesah tertahan .

Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi gelisah kyungsoo karna sentuhan nya , di kecup nya lembut surai halus kyungsoo membawa tubuh mungil yang masih terbalut kemeja putih itu dalam dekapan tubuh polos nya.

Mencoba menyalurkan perasaan nya yang begitu dalam . berbagi kehangatan di dalam air ..

''semua akan baik-baik saja , selama kau masih dalam pelukan ku ''

Di kecup nya bibir merah itu sekilas tanpa nafsu , mengeratkan pelukan nya .

''sharanghae .. jongmal sharanghae..''

#####

''Sehunniee ..''

''_"

''Sehunniee ..'

'

''_''

''yakh … Oh sehun !''

''nde ? ? ?

sehun melongo dengan wajah bodoh nya menatap luhan yang kini berkacak pinggang di depan nya ..

''Mwoyaa ? ?

Namja tinggi itu sengaja mengencangkan suara nya , merasa terancam kini luhan menatap wajah nya dengan tatapan membunuh .

''akhir-akhir ini kau mengabaikan ku sehun-ah ! ''

Luhan berteriak frustasi . sehun gelabakan menyadari 'labil' nya luhan akan kumat sebentar lagi .

Di tarik nya tangan kurus itu membawa pantat luhan ke pangkuan nya .

''kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini , apa yang kau pikirkan eoh..'' suara luhan mulai melemah

Sehun menatap wajah luhan , mata nya focus kea rah mata rusa itu ..

namun fikiran nya ?

Fikiran nya jauh menerawang menampakan wajah seorang- Do kyungsoo.

Sehun menghela nafas berat , menundukan kepala nya .

''apa sehuniee ada masalah ?''

''a-aniyooo ~

''kau bohong ..''

Sehun menatap luhan , mata rusa itu menampakan kekhawatiran yang sungguh dalam.

Sungguh sehun sangat mencintai namja yang kini ada di hadapan nya , sedikit pun tak pernah terbesit dalam hati nya untuk menyakiti apalagi membuat luhan menangis , luhan sangat berharga bagi nya lebih dari nyawa nya sendiri ..

Tapi kenapa ..

Perasaan tak jelas yang di rasakan nya setiap kali melihat kyungsoo , mampu mengikis bayangan wajah luhan yang selalu memenuhi kepala nya.

menumbuhkan sebuah luka ilusi , yang tak pernah ia mengerti setiap kali melihat mata bulat yang tak pernah bosan menitikan air mata itu setiap kali bertemu pandang dengan mata nya.

Chuuu ..

Sehun mengecup bibir luhan perlahan menyesap nya lembut , menghisap rasa manis bibir mungil tipis itu . mata nya terpejam .. lagi dan lagi .. wajah itu kembali menghantui nya .

Bayangan dalam mimpi itu kembali . ia masih ingat dengan jelas pagutan lembut nya di bibir tebal itu ,mata bulat yang terpejam merasakan sentuhan lidah dan gigi nya , tangan kecil yang mengepal menahan gejolak aneh ciuman pertama nya .

Sehun membuka mata nya , melepas pagutan nya di bibir luhan .

Luhan menatap sehun kecewa .

''wae .. sehunaa .. ?''

Sehun diam bibir nya terasa kelu walau hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan luhan , ia menatap dalam meta luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan

Ia tahu ,sangat tahu mata bulat itu menyimpan sesuatu untuk nya ,, sesuatu yang mungkin tak pernah di bayangkan nya sebelum nya ..

Menyimpan sebuah kenyataan ..

Tapi kenapa mata bulat itu selalu menitikan air mata , sebegitu terluka nya kah ia ..

Jika bibir itu enggan memberi sebuah jawaban ,,

Maka ia akan mencari tahu dengan cara nya sendiri ..

meskipun sesuatu yang di cari nya , bisa saja menghancurkan semua yang telah ia jaga ..

Sehun kembali memagut bibir luhan , menghisap nya kuat ..membuat luhan mengerang membuka mulut nya , lidah panjang sehun melesak ke dalam rongga mulut luhan .

ia sangat mencintai namja mungil yang di cumbu nya saat ini .. mencoba menepis perasaan eneh yang mungkin bisa membuat air mata luhan jatuh nanti nya .

ia takut … sebuah kenyataan di masa lalu nya membuat cinta yang di bangun nya dengan kokoh di hati Namja cantik itu akan roboh seketika ..

''Sharanghaee Luhan''

#####

Jongin POV

''MWOO ..?

aku berteriak tidak sopan di depan wajah dokter kim , dokter pribadi keluarga Oh .

Kenyataan macam apa ini ?

''jadi benar , sehun kehilangan memory ingatan nya ..?

Apa yang harus ku lakukan pada mu sehun-ah..

Aku tak mungkin menyalahkan anak itu , ingatan nya belum kembali sepenuh nya , tapi cepat atau lambat aku yakin ingatan nya pasti kembali ..

apa yang akan terjadi jika ingatan nya sudah kembali ?

''aissshhh .. kenapa ini semakin rumit .. !''

Ku usap wajah ku kasar menyandarkan kepalaku di sofa dalam ruang kerja ku, memejamkan mata ku sejenak mencoba menanangkan fikiran ku , Apa yang harus ku lakukan pada mu sehun ?

Kulirik jam tangan ku , sudah hampir tengah malam . kyungsoo pasti sudah tidur ..

Sehari ini aku benar-benar tak bisa menemani kyungsoo di rumah , pekerjaan ku menumpuk karna cuti yang aku ambil minggu kemarin .aku sudah menyuruh Kang ahjumma untuk memeriksa keadaan kyungsoo 2 jam sekali , namja mungil itu tak pernah mau keluar dari kamar nya jika tak ku temani . benar-benar manja ..

Sekilas bayangan wajah kyungsoo melintas ..

aku yakin sekarang aku sudah seperti orang gila tampan(?) yang senyum-senyum sendiri , setiap kali membayangkan wajah imut nya yang sangat menggemaskan . aku ingin melihat senyum nya setiap hari .. mendengar tawa nya ..

dan lagi-lagi aku harus meneguk ludah ku kasar , tersenyum miris ..

''itu masih sangat sulit , dan mungkin akan butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat nya menerimaku seutuh nya dalam hidup nya ''

Tapi selama ia di sisiku , aku akan selalu bahagia dan menjaga nya .. aku mungkin tak bisa menjaga nya agar tak menangis dan terluka lagi tapi aku akan menjaga nya agar dia tetap disisi ku . aku memang egois dan aku sangat sadar hal itu .. tapi inilah aku , aku membutuhkan nya dalam hidup ku .

''gomawoo kyungi .. sudah menjadi malaikat dalam hidup ku ''

#####

Aku berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar kyungsoo , ku lihat dari balik kain sutra yang menjuntai indah itu kapala kecil kyungsoo menyembul di balik selimut tebal .. sangat lucu.

Aku mendekat kea rah nya , ku usap wajah damai nya , bulu mata nya yang lentik sangat jelas terlihat saat mata bulat nya terpejam seperti ini .

''jaljayoo chagi ..''

Ku kecup kening nya sayang .

Dia menggeliat tak nyaman karna sentuhan bibirku di kening nya .

Aku segera berbaring di samping nya tanpa mengganti bajuku , bahkan dasi yang melingkar di kerah bajuku tak ku lepas, badan ku serasa remuk , kepala ku sangat pusing karna pekerjaan di kantor . aku masuk ke dalam selimut kyungsoo , memeluk pinggang nya agar tak ada jarak di antara kami , perlahan ku pejam kan mata ku dengan bibir yang menempel di ubun-ubun nya .

07:00 KST

Ku raba-raba tempat tidur di sebelah kiri ku ,

''kyungsoo ..''

Tak ada orang , mata ku yang masih mengantuk terbuka lebar , kyungsoo tak ada .

Aku segera bangkit , aku selalu saja seperti ini .. setiap kali namja mungil itu tak ada di sisi ku , aku selalu merasa terancam kehilangan nya . mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan .. tapi mengingat kejadian-kejadian kemarin .aku merasa benar-benar takut

Ku lihat pintu kamar ini terbuka lebar , aku segera melangkah menuju pintu ..

Eh ?

Tunggu ?

Seperti ada yang salah ..

Ku perhatikan tubuh ku sendiri , tepat nya melihat baju yang ku pakai ..

Celana dan baju nya masih sama .. pakaian yang ku pakai ke kantor kemarin , dan memang tak ku lepas karna kelelahan .

Tapi..

Sejak kapan dasi dan kaos kaki bisa berjalan sendiri ,aku mengernyitkan kening ku bertanya pada diriku sendiri . hanya aku dan kyungsoo yang ada di kamar ini , dan tadi malam pintu aku kunci dari dalam . apa mungkin kyungsoo ?

Perlahan aku menuruni anak tangga , dari atas dapat ku lihat beberapa pelayan rumah ku sedang berkumpul di depan pintu besar yang menghubungkan ruang makan dan dapur ..

''apa yang terjadi ?

Aku bergegas menuruni tangga ,entah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak ..

Aku mencoba menginterupsi pelayan yang seperti nya sedang mengintip sesuatu di balik dapur .

''apa yang kalian lakukan ..''

Mereka semua menengok ke belakang , dengan raut wajah terkejut .. aku menatap mereka bingung .

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun , mereka semua menunduk lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ku.

''kenapa mereka ? aneh sekali ..-_-

Aku berjalan masuk ke dapur , dan seketika tubuh ku membeku di tempat , waktu seakan berhenti . apa aku sedang bermimpi ?

''kyungsoo''

Mataku menangkap permandangan yang sangat tak pernah ku duga sebelum nya . namja mungil itu -kyungsoo kini sedang berdiri dengan pose imutnya mengaduk sesuatu di dalam mug yang dapat ku pastikan mug itu berisi susu coklat karna aroma nya yang menyengat mengkoar masuk ke hidung ku .

dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan baju kemeja biru yang di pakai nya hingga paha , karna memang baju itu terlalu besar di tubuh mungil nya .. kaki putih nya yang mulus terlihat jelas .susah payah aku meneguk ludah ku.

'' aisshh kenapa ia suka sekali tak memakai celana .. apa dia berniat menggoda ku .''

Aku masih berdiri mematung , tak dapat berkata apa-apa .. dia tersenyum sendiri sambil mengaduk susu coklat nya tanpa menyadari kini aku berdiri di depan pintu dapur memeperhatikan nya ..dia sungguh sangat manis . reflek bibir ku melengkung ke atas melihat wajah nya .

kemana kyungsoo yang dulu .. yang seperti—mayat hidup . tanpa ekspresi , tanpa senyum , tanpa gerakan yang berarti dari tubuh nya .

Aku masih diam di tempat ku menunggu ia menyadari keberadaan ku , menikmati pemandangan langka yang tak pernah ku lihat sebelum nya ..

Ia membalik tubuh nya memegang mug susu coklat dengan kedua tangan nya di depan dada sambil meniup-niup kepulan asap kecil dari susu coklat yang masih panas itu . aku tersenyum sehangat mungkin kea rah nya .. mata bulat nya menatap ku ...

Deg

Deg

Deg

Apa ini ?

Jantung ku bedetak tak normal melihat senyuman nya .. ini benar-benar seperti mimpi . ia berjalan ke arah ku dengan susah payah, kaki nya sedikit pincang.. membuat ku terkekeh pelan ..

''jongin-ah ..''

Tangan nya mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah ku , membuat ku tersadar kembali dari lamunan ku.

''ne ?

aku menatap nya cengo mendengar suara lembut nya , dia benar-benar berpotensi membuatku gila ..

apa ini benar-benar kyungsoo ?

atau kyungsoo sedang kerasukan jin ..?

''aisshh .. apa yang kau pikirkan kim jongin !

Dia berjalan dengan kaki pincang nya mengabaikan wajah bodoh ku , berjalan menuju meja makan sambil memegangi pinggang ramping nya yang kelihatan nya masih sakit karna ulah ku kemarin malam .membuat tubuh kecil nya berjalan terseok-seok hingga butt nya bergerak aneh dari belakang .. dan itu membuat nya .. errr sangat sexy .

dia berdiri membelakangi ku , entah apa yang ia lakukan dengan mug susu coklat nya .

aku berjalan menghampiri nya , melingkarkan tangan ku di tubuh kecil nya membuat pergerakan nya terhenti .

''ada apa dengan mu eoh ?''

Kuletakan dagu ku di bahu nya , mencium wangi tubuh nya yang membuat ku gila mendadak . ku ciumi leher nya , tubuh nya menegang dan kaku dalam pelukan ku . aku segera mengakhiri kegiatan ku .. sebelum hal yang tak di ingin kan terjadi lagi ..

''apa kau benar-benar kyungsoo ku .. ?''

Ku balik tubuh nya , menatap mata bulat nya yang juga menatap ku , perlahan mata bulat nya menyipit mengiringi senyuman yang terpatri di wajah nya .

Chuu ..

Mata ku membelalak seketika .

Dia-namja mungil itu – kyungso- mencium pipi kuu ..

''gomawoo sudah menjaga ku ..''

Dia tersenyum lagi , aku terpaku melihat wajah nya . Tangan kecil nya menyentuh pipi ku , aku memejamkan mata meresapi setiap sentuhan nya.

''kau pasti lelah mengurusku''

Ku buka mata ku , dua mata bulat bening itu mulai berkaca-kaca dengan raut bersalah , tatapan mata nya mengunci ku .

''mianhe .. sudah membuat mu sering menangis ''

Ku pegang tangan nya yang masih setia mengusap pipi ku , mencium tangan kecil itu lembut .. tanpa ku sadari cairan bening itu sudah memenuhi kelopak mata ku , jatuh belomba-lomba saat ku cium punggung tangan nya penuh perasaan .

''kau bicara apa eum ? aku mencintai mu''

Ku rasakan tubuh kecil nya menempel erat di tubuh ku , tangan nya melingkar di perut ku . dengan ragu ku usap surai halus nya , mengecup nya sayang .. ku lepas pelukan tangan nya, menangkup kan tangan besar ku di kedua belah pipi nya .

''gomawoo .. sudah menjadi malaikat dalam hidup ku ..''

Tess ..

Tess..

Aku pasti terlihat sangat cengeng sekarang di depan nya.

''uljimaa .. ''

Tangan halus nya mengusap pipi ku menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir dari mata ku . ku tahan tangan nya , menghentikan gerakan nya ..

Ku genggam dua tangan kecil itu , memejamkan mata ku sejenak .. meyakin kan diriku bahwa ini benar-benar nyata .. merasakan sentuhan tangan halus nya di wajah ku .

Ku buka kedua mataku , mata bulat itu kembali menatap ku dengan wajah polos nya ..

''katakan ini bukan mimpi ..''

kyungsoo mulai terisak , air mata nya mengalir deras .. dada nya naik turun , deru nafas nya tak beraturan . air muka nya menyiratkan luka yang begitu dalam , perlahan tubuh nya merosot ke bawah memegangi kaki ku , menundukan wajah nya ..

Apa yang ia lakukan ?

''hiks .. hiks .. jangan menyakiti ku lagi .. jangan pukul aku lagi ''

Deg

Seakan ribuan jarum tajam menusuk hati ku . aku memukul nya ?

Kejadian itu berputar kembali , masih ku ingat dengan jelas saat tangan ku memukul wajah nya tanpa perasaan , hingga cairan merah mengalir di sudut bibir nya , tubuh kecil itu terjatuh ke tanah di tengah hujan.

''mianhee .. hiks mianhee chagi''

kyungsoo menundukan wajah nya , menyembunyikan air mata nya dari ku . aku tau dia sangat terluka karna perlakuan ku . tapi aku lakukan itu karna aku benar-benar takut kehilangan nya .

Ku rengkuh kyungsoo yang kini terduduk di lantai , membawa tubuh kecil nya dalam pelukan ku . hatiku sakit melihat nya begini .. apa yang sudah ku lakukan pada nya ?

''hiks jangan sakiti aku lagi..''

Air mata ku tumpah seketika , hatiku benar benar tertohok karna ucapan nya , tubuh ku seakan mati rasa , bibir ku kelu untuk sekedar mengatakan ''mianhee''.

Author POV

''ahhh ..''

Kyungsoo menjilat sisi bibir nya yang ternoda susu coklat , mengusap bibir nya dengan punggung tangan kanan nya .. mug susu coklat nya yang tadi penuh kini sudah kosong masuk ke dalam perut nya.

''apa kau menggoda ku eoh ?''

Kyungsoo terdiam , wajah nya memerah ..

''a-anii .. aku haus .. ''

Jongin terkekeh di bahu kyungsoo membuat nafas nya berhembus keras mengenai leher kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo benar-benar mematung tak bisa bergerak , tubuh nya menegang merasakan sesuatu di bawah butt nya , tepat nya di balik celana jongin yang kini memangku nya . sebuah benda tumpul menegang mengenai butt nya yang hanya memakai celana dalam .

''aku juga haus chagi ..''

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah , geli karna hembusan nafas jongin di leher nya .. membuat nya merinding .

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya , bibir nya mulai menciumi leher kyungsoo . kyungsoo berusaha menghindar dari serangan lembut jongin , membuat butt nya tanpa sengaja menggesek sesuatu di balik celana namja tan itu .

''engghhh ..''

jongin mendesah tertahan . membuat kyungsoo mematung seketika .

''kau membangun kan nya chagi ..''

Kyungsoo berontak dari pelukan jongin melepas tubuh nya dari pelukan namja mesum itu , membuat tubuh jongin terjungkal ke belakang .

''kau selalu melupakan janji mu'' kyungsoo berucap dengan wajah datar .

Jongin tersenyum miris , lalu mempoutkan bibir nya seperti anak kecil membuat kyungsoo menatap nya horror .

Kyungsoo segera melangkah menjauhi jongin berjalan susah payah dengan terseok-seok ,

jongin menatap miris selangkangan kyungsoo .. sedetik kemudian jongin menerjang tubuh kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh kecil tu dan menghempaskan nya ke sofa yang tergeletak tak jauh dari meja makan .

''eunghh .. lepas jonginieeh ..''

Kyungsoo mencoba berontak di bawah tubuh jongin , yang kini menindih nya di sofa .

''aku tak akan melanggar janji ku , aku hanya ingin menagih morning kiss pertama ku''

Jongin mulai menciumi bibir kyungsoo , menghisap dan menggigit nya kecil membuat namja mungil itu mendesah tertahan ..

''Ting tong~ .. ting tong~ ..''

Jongin mnghentikan gerakan nya .. membuat kyungsoo dapat bernafas lega.

''aisshh .. siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini , menganggu saja ..''

Seorang pelayan yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kulkas menyaksikan adegan mesum tuan nya kini berlari terbirit-birit kea rah pintu dengan wajah merah .

Jongin dan kyungsoo menatap pelayan itu dengan wajah cengo-sejak-kapan-dia-berada-disitu . lalu saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung .

Jongin mengabaikan pelayan itu melanjut kan aksi nya menyerang kyungsoo .. tanpa bosan jongin menciumi bibir kyungsoo .. kyungsoo berusaha berontak namun sia-sia.

''kau sangat menggoda chagi ..''

Bugh …

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh jongin kasar dari atas tubuh nya , mata nya membulat , tubuh nya mematung .

''Hunniee ..''

TBC

Entah kenapa setelah bikin part ini , aku pengen ngelamar kerja jadi pembantu di rumah nya BangKai.. kkkkk~ LOL


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Black Line

Author : Zakia'Azzura^^

Pair: KaiSoo – HunHan

Main Cast: Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jong In . main cast bisa berubah sesuai mood author ..

Genre: Buta Genre .. Length: Chapter 7 of …. ?

Warning: Typo(s) , isi dan judul nya gak nyambung .

Disclaimer: KaiSoo is my parents

Happy reading

.

.

Bugh …

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh jongin kasar dari atas tubuh nya , mata nya membulat , tubuh nya mematung .

''Hunniee ..''

Chapter 7 ..

''Hunnie ..?'' Luhan bergumam mengernyitkan dahi nya mengulang kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kyungsoo . mata rusa nya bergerak menatap sehun dan kyungsoo bergantian . Sehun diam , raut wajah nya Nampak terkejut melihat adegan jongin dan kyungsoo barusan .

sedangkan kyungsoo segera menundukan kepala nya menghindari tatapan tajam kai.

''ck .. '' jongin mendecih sebal menatap sehun dan luhan dengan tatapan tak suka .

mata nya bertemu dengan mata luhan .

mata rusa itu menampakan gurat 'kesedihan'. Ia tahu itu .

''aku ingin memastikan keadaan kalian .. ternyata kalian sudah baikan , huh syukurlah~! ''

''wae ..? itu bukan urusan mu !'' ketus jongin.

'' jangan pernah memukul nya lagi jongin-ah , kalau kau tak mau kehilangan nya ..'' sehun menepuk bahu jongin , sebenar nya hati nya benar-benar sakit mengingat kejadian kemarin. Jongin terdiam mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sehun. Tiba-tiba sehun merangkul bahu kai sambil melirik kyungsoo yang menatap nya takut-takut. Kai terdiam , merasa canggung di hadapan sehun . kemarin malam dia baru saja membogem perut sehun .. dan sekarang dengan mudah nya sehun bersikap manis seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

''aku sudah melupakan kejadian semalam ..'' sehun mengusak rambut hitam jongin seperti anak kecil ,jongin menatap sehun horror . apa dia seorang dukun ?

''hey .. ekspresi macam apa itu .. ! '' sehun menoyor kepala namja tan itu dari belakang membuat kepalanya bergerak tak elit seperti anak bodoh . jongin menatap sehun dengan tatapan membunuh .. sehun segera merubah ekspresi nya , tersenyum manis dengan puppy ayes nya , menaikan tangan nya membentuk love sign .

''Sharanghaee ..'' Sehun tersenyum sumringah , melihat tatapan membunuh jongin berubah menjadi sebuah kekehan kecil . ''kenapa kau sangat menjijikan eoh ..'' jongin menoyor dahi sehun dengan satu jari telunjuk nya , mengalihkan pandangan nya sambil tersenyum tipis . Sehun menatap kyungsoo yang kini duduk menunduk di samping jongin , kemeja nya sedikit berantakan satu kancing paling atas kemeja itu terbuka memperlihat kan dada dan leher jenjang kyungsoo yang sangat menggoda. Dan parah nya lagi dia hanya menggunakan celana dalam . Sehun menatap miris tubuh kyungsoo , hati nya sedikit berdenyut melihat keadaan kyungsoo .. membayangkan tangan jongin menyentuh tubuh mungil itu , ia tahu siapa kim jongin dan ia dapat memastikan tubuh itu pernah melakukan nya bersama jongin . perasaan nya tak rela namun ia tak punya hak melarang jongin melakukan apapun terhadap namja bermata bulat itu .

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangan nya . berusaha menepis perasaan aneh nya yang sering datang tiba-tiba . berusaha bersikap biasa di hadapan jongin . ''pemandangan gratis yang sangat indahh jongin-ah ..'' sehun berbisik seduktif di telinga jongin , membuat nya menyadari sesuatu dan sedetik kemudian membelalakan mata nya menatap-kyungsoo. Jongin menarik kyungsoo ke belakang tubuh besar nya menyembunyikan tubuh kyungsoo , lebih tepat nya melindungi tubuh bagian bawah kyungsoo dari mata setan sehun . Jongin membuka kemeja yang melekat di tubuh nya , kemeja yang tak diganti nya dari kemarin . membuka kancing nya dengan tergesa-gesa , hingga tubuh nya toples memperlihat kan tubuh atletis dan kulit exotic nya yang sexy.

Ia segera menutupi bagian bawah tubuh kyungsoo dengan baju nya. sedangkan sehun Hanya cengo melihat apa yang di lakukan jongin .

''yakhh ! tutup mata mu pabbo ..'' jongin menendang tubuh sehun dengan kaki kanan nya . merentangkan dua tangan nya –seolah kyungsoo adalah barang antic yng tak boleh di lihat atau di sentuh oleh siapa pun .

''yakh .. kau tak sopan ! aku hanya bercanda ..'' elak sehun menjauhkan kaki jongin dari tubuh nya , yang sudah membuat kemeja dan dasi nya berantakan . sekilas sehun menatap kyungsoo yang kini bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar jongin . mata bulat itu mengarah pada nya . dan lagi-lagi ia terdiam . Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangan nya dengan senyum di paksa kan , ia menatap luhan yang masih berdiri di samping nya tanpa berkata apa-apa 'entah apa yang ia pikirkan' . di peluk nya pinggang luhan membawa tubuh kurus itu dalam pelukan salah satu lengan nya ..

''ya sudah .. cepat mandi ..ini sudah jam berapa eoh ? direktur macam apa kau ..'' sehun melempar bantal sofa kea rah wajah jongin . dan mendarat telak di kepala namja tan itu .

''yakhh .. pabbo ..'' jongin melempar balik bantal itu , mengenai punggung sehun yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh menuju pintu utama dengan tangan nya yang melingkar erat di pinggang luhan .

#####

Cklekk ..

Sehun menutup ruang kerja nya , melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang luhan sambil menciumi tengkuk namja cantik itu dari belakang membawa tubuh kurus luhan yang berada dalam pelukan nya berjalan menuju sofa .

''isshh .. gelii sehunaa …'' luhan mempoutkan bibir nya imut , merengek tak jelas minta di lepaskan . Sehun tak menggubris rengekan luhan ia terus menciumi dan menjilat tengkuk luhan yang terasa manis untuk nya .

''yakh.. sehunaa .. ini ruang kerja mu .. kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana ..'' luhan menarik tangan sehun yang melingkar erat di pinggang nya , namun lagi-lagi usaha nya tak berhasil namja jangkung itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya .

''kau kenapa eoh ?'' luhan mengernyitkan dahi nya merasakan ada kejanggalan dalam diri sehun pagi ini. ia menatap khawatir kea rah pintu yang tak sepenuh nya tertutup

Deg ..

Tubuh luhan mematung , merasakan basah di tengkuk nya

. ''sehunnie .. apa yang terjadi eoh ..?'' Gerakan lidah dan bibir sehun berhenti , luhan membalik tubuh nya menatap sehun yang kini menundukan wajah nya .

''kau menangis ?'' luhan mengangkat dagu sehun perlahan , di lihat nya kini wajah sehun kacau , mata nya merah , aliran bening menganak sungai di pipi putih nya. di hapus nya air mata itu , membawa tubuh sehun dalam pelukan lengan kurus nya , mengusap punggung sehun lembut berusaha menenangkan .

''uljima .. waee Sehunie ..? , jangan membuatku khawatir ..'' Sehun menatap luhan , luhan balas menatap mata sehun . sehun diam mata nya menulusuri wajah luhan dengan tatapan dalam . sedangkan luhan diam menunggu jawaban sehun yang tak kunjung keluar dari bibir tipis namja tampan itu . Perlahan mata sehun mulai berkaca-kaca , bulir bening menumpuk di pelupuk mata nya .

''aku .. takut , tak bisa menjaga mu '' Satu kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sehun , di iringi jatuh nya buliran bening itu berlomba-lomba membasahi pipi nya.

''aniyo .. kau sudah menjaga ku dengan baik'' luhan memeluk sehun , mengusap surai halus sehun membawa kepala namja tampan bertubuh jangkung itu bersandar di bahu nya .sehun melesakan kepala nya ke ceruk leher luhan menenggelamkan kepala nya di sana , menarik nafas nya dalam mencium aroma tubuh luhan yang begitu manis .

''apa kau ada masalah eoh ..?'' Isakan nya mulai berkurang , sehun memejamkan mata nya .. perlahan cairan bening itu keluar lagi dari sudut mata nya , bibir nya terkatup rapat tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan luhan . Ia tak mungkin mengatakan nya .. Bagaimana perasaan luhan .. Jika namja cantik itu tau , namjachingu nya 'Oh sehun' menangis karna namja lain .. Semakin hari , perasaan aneh itu semakin menyiksa nya .. Menumbuk sesuatu di dalam dada nya yang memaksa otak nya berpikir keras mengingat masa lalu.. Apa yang harus di lakukan nya terhadap namja cantik itu .. ? Apa ini akan semakin sulit nanti nya ..

#####

Jongin mengangkat tubuh kecil kyungsoo bridal style tanpa bicara apapun , berjalan menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati menuju kamar kyungsoo . jongin memasang wajah datar . entah apa yang ia pikirkan .. kedatangan sehun dan luhan membuat aura di sekitar mereka menjadi hening dan mencekam(?) . sedangkan kyungsoo hanya diam menunduk dalam dekapan tubuh toples jongin , melingkarkan tangan nya erat di leher namja tan itu .

Braakk ..

Jongin menendang pintu kamar dengan kaki nya membuat suasana semakin menakutkan . Kyungsoo memejamkan mata nya terkejut mendengar hantaman keras pintu dan dinding tembok . ia tahu namja tan itu berusaha menahan emosi ..

Jongin meletakan tubuh kyungsoo di bed tanpa bicara apapun . membuat hati kyungsoo semakin kacau .. gelisah merasakan perubahan sikap jongin.

''bersihkan tubuh mu ..'' Di kecup nya kening kyungsoo sekilas masih dengan wajah datar . Namja tan itu berbalik , berjalan menuju pintu dengan wajah dingin .. kyungsoo memandang nanar punggung lebar yang kini berjalan menjauhi nya itu . dengan susah payah kyungsoo bangun dari duduk nya , berjalan terseok-seok berusaha mengejar namja tan itu sebelum keluar dari kamar nya .

Grebb ..

Langkah jongin terhenti merasakan sebuah lengan kecil melingkar erat di perut nya , kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepala nya di punggung lebar jongin .

''hiks .. jangan diamkan aku ..'' Air mata kyungsoo keluar , membasahi punggung toples namja tan itu .. Jongin meneguk ludah nya kasar dengan wajah datar . kyungsoo semakin terisak , dapat di rasakan nya bibir tebal itu mengecup kulit punggung nya yang basah oleh air mata kyungsoo.

''aku tak mau mandi sendiri ..'' Tanpa sadar , wajah yang tadi nya datar itu kini melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kyungsoo . Jongin memegang lengan kyungsoo yang bertengger di perut nya , membalik tubuh nya menghadap namja mungil yang kini masih terisak itu , dengan mata bulat bening nya yang semakin membesar karna air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata nya ..terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

''uljimaa .., kenapa menangis eoh ?'' Jongin mengangkat dagu kyungsoo , kini terlihat wajah namja mungil itu kacau .. mata nya sembab .

Jongin menundukan kepala nya , menempelkan bibir nya di bibir tebal kyungsoo .. di rasakan nya tangan kecil itu mencengkram lengan nya merasakan ciuman nya . isakan kyungsoo sudah tak terdengar. Di hisap nya bibir tebal yang kini sedikit asin karna aliran air mata itu , memagut nya lembut penuh kasih sayang . mata bulat itu terpejam merasakan pagutan bibir jongin . Jongin tersenyum di tengah pagutan nya , di lepas nya tautan bibir nya dan bibir kyungsoo , mata bulat itu kini terbuka mata sayu nya bergerak gelisah menghindari tatapan jongin . Dengan sekali gerakan ,di angkat nya tubuh kecil kyungsoo , membawa ke kamar mandi .. mendudukan tubuh kyungsoo di bawah shower , di lucuti nya seluruh pakaian kyungsoo . dengan telaten tangan jongin bergerak membersihkan tubuh kyungsoo , kyungsoo hanya diam merasakan tangan besar jongin menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhh nya , sesekali dada nya bergemuruh dan tubuh nya menegang seketika saat tangan namja tan itu menyentuh daerah sensitive tubuh nya . jongin membersihkan tubuh kyungsoo seperti memandikan anak kecil sesekali tersenyum tipis melihat mata kyungsoo yang bergerak gelisah menghindari tatapan nya . sering kali jakun namja tan itu bergerak naik-turun menelan ludah nya kasar melihat tubuh telanjang kyungsoo di bawah guyuran shower

#####

Namja tan itu berjalan kea rah kyungsoo .. dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja merah maroon yang di kenakan nya terlihat dasi berwarna senada menggantung semrautan di kerah baju nya , kaki panjang nya melangkah dengan celana hitam yang membalut kaki jenjang nya . membawa sebuah handuk kecil di tangan kanannya . namja tan itu tersenyum tipis kea rah kyungsoo yang duduk manis di meja makan. Jongin mengecup kening kyungsoo sekilas lalu duduk di kursi samping tubuh kyungsoo , mengusap rambut kyungsoo yang masih sedikit basah dengan handuk yang di bawa nya . Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makan nya , menatap jongin yang kini sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut nya .

''aku harus berangkat kerja , jaga dirimu baik-baik ne .. jangan terus bergantung pada ku ,, panggli lah kang ahjumma kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu , jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya , dan jangan keluar rumah jika aku belum pulang'' Jongin mengoceh panjang lebar , mata kyungsoo terus menatap wajah tulus jongin .

merasa di perhatikan kyungsoo , jongin segera menghentikan gerakan nya balas menatap mata bulat yang kini menatap nya dengan wajah sayu. Raut wajah nya menampakan kesedihan . membuat jongin khawatir

''jika pekerjaan ku sudah selesai , aku akan segera pulang ..'' Jongin tersenyum manis kea rah kyungsoo , mengelus leher kyungsoo sayang .. mata bulat itu menutup merasakan sentuhan tangan besar jongin. Jongin memperbaiki dasi nya yang semrautan , tangan kecil itu mengarah ke leher nya ..

jongin menatap kyungsoo .. terkekeh kecil melihat tangan kecil kyungsoo yang kini sedang mengambil alih kegiatan nya memperbaiki dasi nya dengan kepala mendongak , karna tubuh jongin yang memang lebih tinggi , dan jangan lupakan mata nya yang bulat semakin lebar ..

dengan wajah serius yang sangat lucu. Jongin menundukan tubuh nya , mensejajarkan leher nya agar mudah di gapai kyungsoo .. membuat kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah memerah , wajah mereka sangat dekat .. jongin terus menatap kyungsoo membuat konsentrasi namja mungil itu buyar membenarkan dasi jongin

''chupp '' Gerakan kyungsoo terhenti merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibir nya beberapa detik . lalu menatap jongin dengan ekspresi O_O

''aku sangat mencintai mu '' Jongin merapikan surai kyungsoo yang berantakan dengan jari tangan nya sambil tersenyum kecil . Namja tan itu segera mengambil jas dan tas kerja nya , lalu menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk mengikuti nya , kyungsoo hanya diam mengikuti langkah jongin .

#####

Mata bulat kyungsoo kini semakin bulat , menatap takjub bangunan yang ada di depan nya , sebuah gedung megah bertingkat . menjulang tinggi ke langit .. dengan sebuah pilar raksasa di depan nya bertuliskan

''SAMSUNG CORP''. Sudah hampir sebulan ia mengurung diri , lebih tepat nya di kurung di sangkar emas seorang kim jongin . terasingkan dari kehidupan luar ..

dan kini ia dapat menghirup udara luar kembali dan masih bersama kim jongin tentu nya.

Greb .. Jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk mengikuti nya , jongin melangkah menapakan kaki jenjang nya masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut . mata kyungsoo tak bisa diam , mata bulat nya bergerak menelesuri tiap sudut ruangan yang di lalui nya . Jongin terkekeh pelan , melihat wajah polos kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali di ajak ke taman bermain .

tangan panjang nya memeluk pinggang kyungsoo agar merapat dengan tubuh nya. Puluhan pasang mata yang berlalu-lalang menatap kea rah mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jongin semakin mengerat kan pelukan nya membuat tubuh kecil kyungsoo tenggelam dalam rangkulan tubuh besar jongin .

terlihat sangat manis .

Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan namja tan itu menunduk hormat menyapa mengucapkan selamat pagi dan dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan kecil oleh jongin , dia terlihat sangat berwibawa saat ini . tanpa sadar kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah jongin lekat dari samping . ''apa aku tampan eum ?'' Jongin berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya , suara jongin membuat kyungsoo tersadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangan nya dengan wajah memerah . Jongin melangkahkan kaki nya lebih cepat merasakan tatapan tajam dari beberapa karyawan yeoja nya , ia tahu kyungsoo sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan itu , mereka segera memasuki lift .. Jongin menekan tombol lift ..

hening sesaat ..

Jongin menatap wajah kyungsoo dalam rangkulan nya , tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi kyungsoo saat ini yang sedang memanyun-manyunkan bibir nya menunggu pintu lift terbuka .

''jangan menggoda ku '' Jongin menyeringai , kyungsoo mendongakan kepala nya menatap jongin dengan wajah polos nya sesaat terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut jongin . Lalu menunduk kembali menyembunyikan wajah nya . tangan jongin bergerak mencubit pipi kyungsoo gemas sambil terkekeh pelan , membuat pipi kyungsoo yang merah semakin merah .. jongin terus memainkan pipi kyungsoo sesekali mengelus , mencium , dan mencubit nya lagi . kyungsoo hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan kekanakan jongin .

''Ehhmm .. Jongin mencari sumber suara , wajah nya sedikit terkejut melihat pintu lift sudah terbuka menampakan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka canggung . Jongin segera melepaskan tangan nya di pipi kyungsoo , merapikan sedikit pakaian nya ..

''selamat pagi sajangnim ..'' Seorang lelaki paruh baya membungkuk sopan di hadapan jongin di iringi beberapa orang di belakang nya yang ikut membungkuk sambil menahan senyum . Jongin tersenyum canggung kea rah mereka , menarik tangan kyungsoo melewati kerumunan karyawan nya yang akan memasuki lift .

Tak lama terdengar suara kekehan dar belakang , tepat nya dari arah lift tadi membuat jongin berdecak kesal , sedangkan kyungsoo hanya menundukan wajah nya mengikuti tarikan tangan jongin .

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang sedikit terasingkan dari ruangan lain nya yang menandakan ruangan itu khusus di buat untuk seseorang yang sangat penting di perusahaan ini, ruang kerja direktur , Kim Jongin . Jongin menghentikan langkah nya memeriksa arloji yang bertengger di lengan kiri nya .

''kyungi , seperti nya aku harus segera ke ruang meeting , aku sudah terlambat '' jongin memasang jas hitam yang sedari tadi menggantung di lengan kiri nya . ''park nonaa ..'' Jongin mengarahkan pandangan nya kepada seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi duduk di depan sebuah layar besar yang ada di ruangan itu , yeoja itu segera menghentikan kegiatan nya menghampiri jongin dan kyungsoo . ''ada yang bisaku bantu jongin-ah ?'' ''antarkan kyungsoo ke ruangan ku ..''

''nde …'' Jongin mengecup kening kyungsoo sebentar mengusap belakang kepala namja mungil itu sayang .

''tidak apa-apa kan kau ku tinggal sendiri ..'' Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala nya imut , membuat jongin terkekeh pelan melihat nya . ''aku akan segera menemui mu , kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja park noona ne '' Jongin berucap sambil melirik yeoja yang di panggil nya park nonaa , dia salah satu rekan kerja jongin yang sudah di anggap namja tan itu sebagai nonaa nya , yeoja itu kini menatap curiga membalas tatapan jongin sambil menaikan satu alis nya. ''dia akan baik-baik saja jongin-ah ..'' Yeoja itu memutar bola mata nya malas , dengan tatapan meremehkan . jongin tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk tubuh kyungsoo sebentar .

''aku akan merindukan mu untuk beberapa jam ..'' Setelah jongin melepas pelukan nya , ia segera melangkah meninggalkan kyungsoo yang kini wajah nya sudah merah menundukan kepalanya di depan park noona yang kini menatap kyungsoo tak percaya, melihat apa yang di lakukan jongin barusan terhadap namja bertubuh lebih kecil di depan nya itu. ''apa kau namjachingu nya ?'' kyungsoo mendongakan kepala nya dengan ekspresi O_O nya membuat yeoja itu menjerit ..

''huwaaa .. kau sangat imut kyungsoo-ya …'' yeoja itu mencubit pipi kyungsoo , membuat

kyungsoo meringis karna pipi nya yang sedikit nyeri mendapat cubutan betubi-tubi pagi hari ini . ''eoh.. mianhee .. apa sakit ? .. ayo aku antar ke ruangan jongin ..'' Kyungsoo tersenyum , menatap wajah sumringah yeoja itu. ''ani , aku bisa sendiri .. kau pasti sedang sibuk ..'' ''jinjja .. baiklah .., kalau kau bosan kau bisa menemaniku di sini , otte ..''

''nde , gomawoo noona ..'' Kyungsoo segera melangkah kan kaki kecil nya menulusuri sebuah lorong kecil menuju satu pintu di ujung lorong itu .., sisi-sisi dinding lorong itu terbuat dari kaca transparan . kyungsoo menatap takjub kea rah pemandangan di luar lewat kaca transparan itu, dalam ketinggian seperti ini kota seoul terlihat sangat indah .

''eunghh .. hhh .. sesaakhh ..'' Tubuh kyungsoo mematung mendengar sebuah desahan di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka di samping tubuh nya .

''emmhh .. sehunnieeh .. akkhh..'' Di lihat nya kini seorang namja cantik dengan tubuh toples, sedang menggelinjang di balik sofa mengeluarkan suara desahan erotis akibat ulah seorang namja yang kini masih berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja dan dasi nya yang memang sedikit berantakan menciumi bibir nya dengan gerakan liar . Kyungsoo memejamkan mata nya , hati nya terasa sesak dan sakit seakan ribuan jarum tertancap di sana menularkan sakit ke seluruh tubuh nya .. perlahan air mata nya mengalir .. Namja yang sangat di cintai nya .. Namja yang pertama kali mengisi cinta dalam hidup nya .. Namja yang merebut ciuman pertama nya .. Kini sedang bergumul dengan namja lain di balik sofa ..

Bibir itu harus nya mencium bibir nya , tubuh itu harus nya memeluk nya .. Ia sangat merindukan sehun yang dulu .. sehun yang menyayangi nya dan menjaga nya ..

''hiks .. cepatlah kembali hunnie .. sebelum semuanya terlambat..'' Air mata nya menetes deras , mengingat janji yang di lontarkan tulus untuk nya ..

''aku akan kembali untuk mu ..'' Haruskah ia menagih janji itu .. Janji yang setiap saat dapat membuat nya ingin mengakhiri hidup , karna tak kunjung di tepati oleh empu nya .. namja itu lah yang mengawali seluruh penderitaan nya .. ,, dan kini semua semakin terasa menyakitkan untuk nya .. Kyungsoo berlari memasuki sebuah pintu kecil dengan tulisan

''toilet'' di atas nya . Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuh nya di sudut dinding dingin itu , tangisan nya pecah .. air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajah nya. Jantung nya serasa di remas keras di dalam tubuh nya , hati nya sakit .. bahkan terlalu sakit , tubuh kecil itu tak sanggup menanggung beban hidup yang di rasa nya sangat kejam .. Perlahan tubuh nya merosot ke bawah , lutut nya terasa lemas tak sanggup menahan berat tubuh nya . kepala nya serasa ingin pecah .

. ''takdir mempermainkan hidup nya ..'' Tangan nya memukul-mukul lantai sambil menghantam kan kepala nya brutal ke dinding toilet , menyalurkan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hati nya .

''ia berharap bisa mati perlahan dengan cara ini ..'' di rasakan nya aliran amis itu mengalir di pelipis nya , sebagian wajah putih nya sudah di aliri darah .

. Greb ..

Sebuah tangan besar melingkar di tubuh nya ..

''apa yang kau lakukan eoh ..'' ''ku mohon katakan sesuatu padaku ..''

''jangan siksa diri mu kyungsoo-ah ..'

' ''aku tak ingin kau menanggung semua nya sendiri , jebaal beritahu aku .. hiks ..''

TBC ..

**Balas review..**

**Kkambaek : **iyaahh. Gomawo bebh, Lap yu~

**LoveHEENJABUJA : **aLaaaw~ baik Alhamdulillaah, ga apa apa kok, kajja! Curcol sekalian juga ga apa apa, Author mah hobby baca review. Tenaaaang~ untuk End udah diatur siapa huahahahahahaha. Iya tuh LuLu. Mending gajen ama gue aja-eh?-

**rossadilla17 : **iya! Manis kaya Uco

**opikyung0113: ** nah Loh! Loh nah! Ada Luhan puLa

** .16 : **mathih mungkin. Hehe Uco yg terthakithi


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Black Line

Author : Zakia'Azzura^^

Pair: KaiSoo – HunHan

Main Cast: Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jong In . main cast bisa berubah sesuai mood author

Genre: Buta Genre

Length: Chapter 8 of …. ?

Warning: Typo(s) , isi dan judul nya gak nyambung .

Disclaimer: KaiSoo is my parents

Happy reading

.

.

Sehun POV

''Eungghh ..sehunnieeh akhh..'' Suara desahan luhan semakin membuatku lupa diri , tubuh mungil nya menggelinjang parah dalam kungkungan tubuh jangkung ku , dia sangat sexy dalam keadaan toples begini . Wajah nya merah menerima setiap sentuhan ku , mulut nya terbuka membentuk huruf ''o'' , dengan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir nya . peluh menetes di kening nya menambah kesan sexy pada tubuh nya yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta

. Tangan kurus nya mencengkram lengan kemeja ku , menahan desahan .. mata nya terpejam rapat . aku terus melakukan permainan ku , menggigiti dan menghisap leher nya .. ''eummhh .. berrhentiih..'' Dia mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat , lengan ku terasa nyeri akibat cengkraman tangan nya , apa sangat sakit ? Aku menghentikan kegiatan ku melihat tubuh nya yang kini terbaring lemah , dengan nafas tak beraturan .. ku lihat leher hingga dada nya penuh dengan luka lecet merah akibat gigitan ku Dia mulai membuka mata nya , ku bangunkan tubuh nya bersandar di sofa .

''hhh.. pabbo sehun !''

''awkkhhh ..'' Aku mengerang sakit di kepala ku , merasakan tangan kecil nya yang memukul kepala ku cukup keras .

''apa kau mau membunuh ku eoh ? sakit sehun-ahh ..'' Setetes air mata nya mengalir di tengah omelan nya , ku lihat ia menyentuh leher kanan nya . aku terkejut saat ia membuka tangan nya ada bercak darah di jari nya . ''eoh ? apa sangat sakit ? mianhee ..''

''ck .. sudahlah .. '' ia berdiri memakai bajunya dan membersihkan leher nya tanpa memandang kea rah ku , aku tau ia marah .

. ''aku harus pulang ..'' dia memakai syal untuk menutupi lecet di leher nya yang entah ia dapat dari mana berjalan menuju pintu dan masih mengabaikan ku tentu nya.

''Hannie apa kau marah ?'' ia menghentikan langkah nya memutar kepala nya kea rah ku .

''ani .. '' Aku berjalan mendekati nya memeluk tubuh nya dari belakang . mengecup luka di leher nya yang mengeluarkan darah tadi .

'' hati-hati di jalan '' ia menghempaskan nafas nya keras , tersenyum tipis yang sedikit di paksakan . dia masih kesal .. ''nee ..''

Chup .

. #####

Ku periksa arloji yang ada di lengan kiri ku .

''ommo .. sudah jam 9:30 ? aku terlambat setengah jam .. aishh .. aku bisa kena amuk jongin ..'' Aku bergegas keluar , ku perhatikan baju ku sedikit berantakan , aku masuk ke toilet dengan langkah lebar berusaha menghemat waktu memperbaiki penampilan ku sebentar .

''hiks .. bugh .. bugh ..'' Tubuhku mematung seketika memperjelas pendengaran ku , ada suara orang menangis dan sebuah benturan yang cukup keras .. aku berjalan perlahan memasuki toilet . Dapat ku lihat dengan jelas namja mungil itu terduduk di lantai , mata nya terpejam namun air mata mengalir sangat deras , tangan nya memukul-mukul dinding toilet , ia meringis frustasi membenturkan kepala nya brutal ke dinding keras di depan nya .. dinding itu ternoda cairan merah ..

''kyungsoo ..'' Tiba-tiba saja lutut ku terasa lemas , melihat apa yang di lakukan nya .. Kali ini perasaan itu jauh lebih sakit dari sebelum nya .. , aku tak sanggup melihat nya begini .. air mataku mengalir lagi karna namja mungil ini . Aku berlari kea rah nya , memeluk tubuh nya erat berusaha menahan gerakan nya , agar tak menyakiti diri nya sendiri lagi . ia berusaha berontak dari pelukan ku sambil meraung .

''apa yang kau lakukan eoh ..'' tubuh kyungsoo diam seketika , gerakan nya melemah . Reka ulang mimpi itu kembali menghantui pikiran ku , rasa sakit ini sama seperti yang ku rasakan dalam mimpi ku ,, rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh ku ketika melihat air mata nya mengalir karena menangisi ku dan ini 10 kali lipat lebih sakit dari yang ku rasakan dalam mimpi itu . Kenapa semua nya Nampak sama .. Semua terasa nyata .. Apa kali ini ia menangisi ku lagi .. Hati ku bergetar memikirkan hal itu .. Ini terlalu rumit .. Apa ini saat nya , sebelum aku benar-benar gila karna namja mungil ini ..

''ku mohon katakan sesuatu padaku ..'' Sebegitu terluka nya kah namja ini , apa yang sudah membuat nya begini ..? air mataku terus jatuh mengiringi isak tangis nya . ini sungguh menyakitkan untuk ku .kenapa harus aku yang ikut terluka ?

''jangan siksa diri mu kyungsoo-ah , aku sakit melihat mu begini ..'' Ku rasakan tubuh nya menegang , dalam pelukan ku .. ku tenggelam kan kepala ku di ceruk leher nya . Aku butuh sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman menyalurkan perasaan sakit ku sendiri . kenapa ia hanya diam .., kenapa ia selalu diam .. , kenapa hanya air mata yang ia tunjukan padaku .. Aku benci air mata nya , sangat benci .. air mata nya membuatku hampir gila merasakan ini semua . apa ia berniat mengakhiri hidup nya .. seberapa besar berat beban hidup nya .. , hatiku menghangat mendekap tubuh nya kenapa,aku merasa harus menjaga nya .

''aku tak mau kau menanggung semua nya sendiri ..jebal beritahu aku .. hiks '' Air mata ku menetes deras , tubuh kecil itu bergetar .. apa yang ia rasakan ?

''apa kau mengenal ku sebelum nya ?'' Hening …. kenapa ia hanya diam . Apa aku benar-benar bagian dari masa lalu nya ,.. setidak nya ia jawab pertanyaan ku ... Sebegitu sulit kah bagi nya membongkar masa lalu nya , kenapa ia lebih memilih menangis dari pada memberitahuku .. , tangisan nya terlalu menyakitkan bagiku .. Aku benar-benar ingin gila sekarang juga .

. ini semua harus di akhiri sebelum aku menyakiti namjachingu ku sendiri-luhan. Kyungsoo membalik tubuh nya melepaskan tangan ku dari tubuh nya dengan kasar

''awkkhhh ..'' aku menjerit kesakitan merasakan butt ku menghantam keras lantai toilet .. tangan kecil itu mendorong tubuh ku , ku lihat kini air mata nya mengalir bercampur darah yang menetes dari kepala nya . Aku berdiri di hadapan nya memeriksa luka yang ada di kening nya , dia menepis tangan ku kasar .. Hati ku sakit terhadap perlakuan nya ..

''kenapakau tak menjawab pertanyaan ku ..? Ia tetap diam tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun rahang nya mengeras , tatapanya kosong . aku tau ia sedang menahan air mata nya , '' Bodoh kau sehun !''

'' bagaimana bisa kau menganggap nya masa lalu mu hanya karna sebuah mimpi aneh '' ''dia tak mengenal mu ..''

''ini semua sudah jelas dan menjadi bukti bahwa kau bukan bagian dari masa lalu nya ..'' Perlahan ia berjalan terhuyung menjauhi ku , satu tangan nya memegangi kepala nya ,tangan yang lain nya berpegangan pada dinding berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh nya , berjalan dengan susah payah menuju pintu keluar toilet ini ..

Author POV

Sreekk .

. Bugh ..

''akhh ..'' Sehun menarik tangan kyungsoo yang kini berjalan menjauhi nya , membuat tubuh kecil itu terseret . punggung nya menghantam dinding di kungkung tubuh besar sehun

. ''apa kau mempermainkan ku eoh ?'' Kyungsoo diam tak bicara apapun , lidah nya terasa kelu .. kepala nya terasa berputar-putar karna luka di kepala nya .

''kenapa kau tak bicara ..'' Kyungsoo meringis berusaha berontak melepaskan tangan nya dari cengkraman kuat tangan sehun , sehun mengambil sesuatu dari saku nya , sebuah kertas persegi berwarna putih-sebuah foto . Foto yang di ambil nya di ruangan jongin saat pertama kali ia melihat foto itu .

''foto ini ! kau tau foto ini kan ?'' Kyungsoo membuka mata nya , gerakan nya terhenti menatap sehun dan foto itu bergantian ,kyungsoo menangis lagi , air mata nya tak dapat di tahan nya .

''katakan padaku ..ini bukan aku kan ! '' Air mata sehun mulai menetes , perasaan nya sungguh tersiksa .. ia hanya butuh sebuah jawaban . tapi kenapa jawaban itu sangat sulit untuk di dapatkan nya .. Kyungsoo hanya diam tak tau apa yang harus di lakukan nya .. Jangan kira namja mungil itu tak terluka saat ini .. Batin nya tersiksa hebat melihat air mata sehun .. Ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan suara , tapi bibir nya benar-benar kelu untuk bicara .. Saat mengingat wajah yang selalu menjaga nya , walau terkadang menyakiti nya .. Namja yang sudah memiliki nya .. membeli tubuh nya .. Ia tak yakin semua akan baik-baik saja .. semua akan berjalan lancar dan ia bisa kembali dalam dekapan tubuh namja yang sangat di rindukan nya itu . Tak akan semudah itu berurusan dengan seorang kim jongin !

''berapa jongin membeli tubuh mu eoh ? ''

''apa dia juga membeli hati mu ..''

''katakan pada ku kyungsoo ! '' Suara sehun mulai meninggi , menggema dalam ruangan sempit itu . wajah sehun mulai frustasi tak mendapat respon dari kyungsoo . namja tinggi itu menunduk tepat di depan wajah kyungsoo.

Bugh ..

Sehun memukul dinding di sisi kanan kepala kyungsoo , membuat namja mungil itu terkejut dan memejamkan mata nya

. ''kenapa air mata mu selalu membuat ku terluka eoh ! '' Kyungsoo menatap sehun , air mata nya mengalir deras .. toilet itu kini penuh dengan isak tangis dua namja yang sedang berada dalam kekacauan dengan pikiran masing-masing .

''hiks .. minhe .. mianhe .. hun,, hunnie ..hiks'' Kyungsoo membuka mulut nya , sehun mengangkat wajah nya menatap mata bulat yang sudah sembab dan mulai kelihatan bengkak itu .

Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah sehun , tangan kecil nya menelusuri wajah namja jangkung itu dengan tatapan dalam , hati nya bergemuruh menahan rindu , sangat sakit .. ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu .. sehun terdiam merasakan sentuhan jari-jari kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu menggeleng pelan berusaha menepis perasaan nya. Kyungsoo segera menurunkan tangan nya .

''aku tak mengenal mu .. sehun-ah ..'' Kyungsoo menghempas tangan sehun yang mencengkram lengan nya , namja mungil itu berjalan menjauhi sehun mengitari dinding berusaha menahan tubuh nya yang sudah sangat lemah .

''katakan .. kau tak mencintaiku kyungsoo !'' Langkah nkyungsoo terhenti .. Ia sama sekali tak tau apa yang dapat di lakukan nya . cairan luka itu semakin gencar membasahi wajah nya .

''apa yang bisa ku lakukan , aku hanya bisa menunggu '' ''biarkan waktu berjalan dan menjawab segala pertanyaan mu'

' ''jika kau sudah mengingat semua nya , aku tau kau akan mencariku ,, dan saat itu .. ku harap semua nya belum terlambat '

' ''janga pernah tunjukan air mata mu di depan ku lagi ..'

' ''jangan pernah memanggil ku

''hunnie'' lagi , kau tak punya hak atas itu !''

''jangan pernah bertingkah seolah-olah kau kau pernah mengenal ku ''

''jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi ..'

' ''kau hanya akan memebuat ku semakin terluka ''

Kyungsoo membekap mulut nya dengan telapak tangan nya , berusaha meredam isakan nya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Memory itu belum kembali .. namja itu belum menemukan jawaban nya .. Tapi hati nya dapat merasakan .. Sebegitu dalam kah ikatan masa lalu itu ..

Seberapa besar cinta seorang ''Oh sehun'' untuk kyungsoo .. Namja mungil itu terus berjalan mengabaikan sehun yang terus bicara , mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mampu mencabik-cabik hati nya .

. ''lupakan aku sehun-ah ''aku berharap ingatan mu tak kembali seumur hidup mu .. ''semua akan tetap sama seperti ini ..''kecuali jika kau ingin aku mati terbunuh di depan mu .. Kepala kyungsoo serasa ingin pecah , darah segar terus mengalir di kening nya , berjalan tertatih mengitari dinding ..

''Prangg ..'' Tangan sehun meninju cermin yang ada di samping nya , hingga mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak .. Perasaan nya benar-benar kacau .. Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan sehun , tangan nya tergerak memutar knop pintu , belum tangan nya berhasil memutar knop itu , pintu nya sudah terbuka .

. ''brakk .. '

' ''jongin-ah ..'' Tubuh kyungsoo sudah tak punya tenaga , ia menjatuhkan tubuh nya kea rah namja jangkung yang kini berdiri di depan nya .. Jongin segera menangkap tubuh kyungsoo , membawa tubuh kecil yang kini kepala nya penuh memar dan cairan darah dalam pelukan nya .. hingga terjatuh ke lantai .

''kyungii .. apa yang terjadi eoh ?'' Jongin mengguncang tubuh kyungsoo berharap mendapat respon dari kyungsoo , ia mulai panic .. saat ingin mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo . mata nya menangkap sebuah kaki panjang berdiri di depan nya .. seketika tubuh namja tan itu mematung.. Mata nya menatap tajam , menelusuri kaki yang kini di berdiri di depan nya .. hingga ia mendongak dengan wajah penuh murka .

''Sehun ..'' Jongin melepas tubuh kyungsoo , membiarkan tubuh kecil itu terbaring di depan pintu toilet .

''apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?'' Dalam sekejap , jongin menarik kerah baju sehun membenturkan punggung namja yang kini masih meneteskan air mata itu ke dinding dengan keras . sehun hanya diam ..ia tau apa yang akan terjadi .

''Bugh ..!

Bughh ..!

! bugh ..! Jongin membogem perut sehun dengan brutal , namja tinggi itu masih diam .. pasrah apa yang akan terjadi dengan nya setelah ini . ia mungkin berharap bisa mati sekarang juga di tangan jongin . Tanpa puas jongin terus meninju perut dan wajah sehun , hingga babak belur ..

''hiks .. ku mohon berhenti .. '' Jongin menghentikan gerakan nya , kini di ihat nya tubuh mungil kyungsoo merangkak berusaha menahan nya .

Jongin melihat kini sehun sudah tak berdaya lagi , banyak luka lebam di wajah nya . ia memandang sehun dengan wajah meremehkan .. Berjalan kea rah kyungsoo , mengangkat tubuh mungil itu bridal style menuju ruangan nya tanpa bicara apa pun .

Tanpa ada yang menyadari kini seorang namja bertubuh mungil berparas cantik membekap mulut nya di belakang pintu toilet sebelah , tubuh nya bergetar . menahan isakan nya ..

''apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari ku ..hks ..'

' #####

Jongin membaringkan tubuh kyungsoo di atas sofa , Kaki jenjang nya melangkah menuju lemari , mengambil sebuah kotak – P3K .

Duduk di samping kyungsoo yang masih terbaring , di usap nya darah yang keluar dari kening kyungsoo dengan tissue .. dengan telaten jongin memperban kepala kyungsoo . wajah nya datar , membuat suasana sangat hening hanya suara deru nafas yang terdengar. Setelah selesai , namja tan itu memutar duduk nya , agar tak berhadapan dengan kyungsoo ..,

kyungsoo mengerutkan kening nya . sebenar nya dia sangat takut saat ini , jantung nya berdetak sangat cepat .. ia merasa seperti menunggu bom yang akan meledak melihat sikap jongin .

Perlahan kyungsoo mendudukan tubuh nya di samping jongin menatap namja tan itu lekat dari samping

. ''apa yang terjadi..'' jongin berucap dengan wajah datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya

. Kyungsoo menelan ludah nya kasar mendengar pertanyaan jongin, bibir nya terkatup rapat tak tau apa yang harus di katakan , ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenar nya .

''jawab aku kyungsoo ! jongin menggebrak meja dengan keras , membuat kyungsoo mematung , meringis pelan memegangi perban yang kini melingkar di kepala nya . dan untuk yang kesekian kali kyungsoo hanya diam . kepala nya terasa sangat berat. Namja tan itu berdiri merenggangkan dasi nya nafas nya berhembus keras menandakan ia sedang menahan emosi ..

''PRANGGG~

Sebuah gelas kaca menghantam dinding dengan keras , kyungsoo menaikan kaki nya ke atas sofa menenggelamkan wajah nya dia antara lutut nya . ia benar-benar takut sekarang ..

dapat di lihat nya dengan jelas beling-beling kaca itu berhamburan di lantai , pelaku nya tentu saja kim jongin . dengan sangar nya namja tan itu melempar gelas wine di depan nya kea rah dinding , berusaha melampiaskan emosi nya agar tak menyentuh tubuh kyungsoo. Jongin mengusap wajah nya kasar .

. Drttt

Drttt

''Hmm .. ''batallkan meeting hari ini ..'' ''aku harus pulang ..'' Pip. Jongin mengangkat tubuh kecil kyungsoo membawa dalam gendongan nya , berjalan dengan langkah kaki lebar menuju lobi .. setiap langkah nya di iringi oleh tatapan penuh tanda Tanya oleh seluruh karyawan perusahaan nya melihat adegan langka seorang kim jongin mengangkat tubuhseorang namja kecil yang tak mereka ketahui – kyungsoo . Skip time .. Jongin merebahkan tubuh kyungsoo di bed kingsize mereka , di tatap nya wajah kyungsoo . mata mereka bertemu ,, saling menatap tanpa ada suara yang keluar . hening sesaat .. Jongin menundukan kepala nya , meraup bibir kyungsoo .. melumat nya sedikit kasar . tangan besar nya menekan kepala kyungsoo .

kyungsoo bergerak gelisah di atas ranjang tangan nya memukul-mukul bantal di samping nya .. merasakn lidah jongin melesak dalam ke langit-langit dan kerongkongan mulut nya membuat nya susah bernafas dalam keadaan berbaring seperti ini .

''arghhh.. Kyungsoo memegang bahu jongin , mendorong nya dengan kekuatan yang ia bisa . membuat pagutan jongin terlepas .

''kau mau menyakiti ku lagi.. ,, kendalikan emosi mu jongin-ah'' Jongin menghela nafas nya gusar . berdiri menatap kyungsoo .

''tidur lah .. '' Jongin memutar tubuh nya berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju pintu tanpa di sadari nya mata bulat itu menatap nya lekat di balik selimut .

''hiks .. aku sungguh ingin melupakan nya jongin ah , tapi aku tidak bisa .. bayangan masa lalu itu terus menuntut ku untuk mengingat janji dan cinta yang ia miliki dulu .. dan hiks bagaimana bila nanti dia mengingat semua nya , aku tau ini semua di luar ingatan nya .. ,, apa yang harus ku lakukan .. ?

''Aku rela .. bila suatu saat aku harus mati di tangan mu … agar tak ada yang terluka lebih dalam lagi ..'' ''miahhee jongin-ah .. ''kau tak pernah bisa mencintaiku dengan benar ..

''kau hanya tau bagaimana mempertahan ku dengan cara mu .. ''aku lelah .

#####

''Luhan ..'' Jongin Nampak terkejut melihat kini luhan berdiri di depan jendela ruang kerja nya dengan tangan menyilang . ''apa yang kau lakukan ?'' Luhan memutar wajah nya , menatap jongin tajam . tangan nya bergerak kea rah saku celana nya ..

''trekk ..'' Jongin meneguk ludah nya kasar melihat kini sebuah pistol hitam di tangan kecil luhan , mengacung kea rah nya . Jongin berusaha bersikap biasa , dapat di lihat nya tangan kecil itu bergetar

. ''apa yang kau lakukan pada sehun hah ?'' luhan berteriak keras kea rah jongin penuh emosi. Jongin menatap remeh kea rah luhan , ia berjalan mendekat kea rah namja cantik itu dengan smirk andalan nya . ''kenapa eoh ? aku hanya memukul nya ..''

''karena namja itu ? ,, aku melihat nya jongin ah ..'' luhan menatap tajam jongin . ada luka dalam raut wajah cantik itu .

''kau melihat nya ? apa sekarang kau ingin membunuh ku ..'' Jongin terus mendekat ,, membuat luhan gelagapan jari telunjuk nya sudah siap menarik pelatuk pistol itu , dalam sekali tarikan jari telunjuk nya .. besi panas itu bisa saja menembus dada jongin .

''jangan mendekat jongin ah …''

''katakan padaku , apa kau ingin membunuh ku karna aku telah memukul sehun ..'' Tangan luhan bergetar hebat kini ujung pistol itu sudah berada tepat di dada jongin . jongin tersenyum miris melihat luhan kini mulai menangis . ''hiks .. kau sudah menyakiti ku .. jangan pernah coba-coba menyakiti sehun juga jongin-ah ..''

'' kau hanya salah memahami perasaan mu sendiri ..''

''apa maksud mu..?''

''kau harus bisa membedakan yang mana nafsu dan yang mana cinta .., kau terluka bukan karna aku .. kau hanya terlalu mengagungkan nafsu mu ..'' Luhan diam menunduk ..

''kau melakukan itu karna kau merindukan ku , bukan karna kau mencintai ku .. ,, kita sudah berakhir luhan .. kau sendiri yang telah memutuskan untuk memilih sehun .., apa kau lupa eum ?''

''kau tak tau apa-apa jongin !'' luhan berteriak frustasi , setiap kalimat jongin di tangkap jelas oleh indera pendengaran nya , merasuk ke otak nya .. membuat hati nya berdenyut seolah meng 'iya' kan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut namja tan itu .

''kau mencintai sehun ,, bukan aku .. ,, apa kau butuh bukti eumm ?'' lanjut jongin dengan wajah datar. Luhan hanya diam tangan nya masih mengacungkan pistol ke dada jongin , tangisan nya semakin menjadi-jadi .

Perlahan tangan jongin bergerak mengarah ke tangan luhan , dengan gerakan halus di ambil nya pistol yang sedari tadi berada tepat di depan dada nya. Jongin memandang remeh pistol di tangan nya ..

''benda ini cukup menjadi bukti apa yang kau rasakan sama seperti yang ku rasakan , kau ingin membunuhku karna aku menyakiti sehun .. sama seperti aku yang ingin membunuh sehun karna dia membuatku terancam kehilangan kyungsoo ..'' Tangisan luhan berhenti seketika , tubuh nya mematung .. mendengar ucapan jongin . mata basah nya menatap jongin lekat .

''apa maksudmu jongin-ah ..'' luhan berucap lirih berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut jongin .

''apa kau pikir aku memukul nya tanpa alasan ..'' Luhan menatap jongin lekat , tatapan mata nya meminta beribu penjelasan .

#####

''kita terjebak dalam situasi yang sama , masa lalu dua orang yang kita cintai sehun-kyungsoo .. membuat kita terancam kehilangan mereka'' ''pertahan kan milik mu luhan-ah .. jangan sampai kau menyesal .. ''dengan begitu , aku juga bisa mempertahan kan milik ku …

TBC


End file.
